


The World Didn't End

by TeaGirl42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Natural Disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: A meteor is heading for the Atlantic Ocean. Scully is in San Diego visiting family. What do you think she's going to do?"Jesus Christ, Dana, you're going to try and walk into the path of a damn tsunami!" Bill shouted furiously.





	1. Impact

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I felt like doing a story inspired by a genuine 90s classic, Deep Impact!

Dana and Margaret Scully had not long arrived on an overnight flight to visit family in San Diego when the news broke. It was Wednesday morning at a little after 10 am and the whole family sat watching the television in stunned silence…

  ** _…And yes, at this time we can confirm that the reports are genuine. The meteor is due to make impact in the Atlantic Ocean in approximately 32hrs. This puts impact at 15:55 tomorrow afternoon western time, or 18:55 in the east...in an effort to avoid panic we are sorry to announce that the decision has been taken by the federal government to cancel all westbound flights…_**

The family were all sat around watching the TV and Scully felt her stomach turn over.

"I can't even begin to…" Margaret said softly, then she looked over at her daughter and a sickening realisation suddenly started to dawn on her face.

"Most of the East Coast will be wiped out by this," Bill said breathlessly. "Why are they closing the damn airports?"

"The airports aren't  _closed_ Bill and we all know it…" Charlie said drily. "They're announcing closures because they won't be able to cope with the influx of people trying to escape the area. They already know who is going to be on those flights and they need  _those_ people to be able to get through."

Bill sighed, "Not everyone will listen…"

"No they won't, but a  _lot_ will…and even more will be able to read between the lines and take their best shot – which is heading west by road."

Scully suddenly focused her brain and stood quickly, she pulled out her phone and pressed  _Speed Dial 1_

_…Silence…_

"The mobile phone networks are probably down, Dana, it's an international emergency," Charlie said when he saw his sister stab at her phone again.

_"Damn…"_  Scully uttered and then tried the next number. It rang out… "Damn, damn, damn…" She looked around her family in a blind panic. Then her phone rang.

_"Scully!"_

**_"Scully…I can't talk long…Skinner's got me on a special line…"_ **

"Jesus,  _where are you?"_  Scully gasped.

**_"D.C.…we're helping families evacuate from the west side of the city…"_ **

" _D.C.?!_  You need to leave now, Mulder, you need to…"

**_"Scully, the agents with families have been stood down to let them try to get as far west as possible…we're needed to ensure the peace and help…"_ **

"You're needed to  _what,_  Mulder? To sacrifice yourself?  _For what?_  You still have time, you can…"

**_"Those who have families…"_**  Mulder tried to explain again.

"Damn you, Mulder. You  _have_  family…I'm on the other side of the country…how am I meant to get to you?!"

**_"Scully, the only thing that is giving me peace of mind right now is knowing that you're safe, that you're going to be…"_** He paused and mumbled something to someone nearby.  ** _"Listen, I just wanted to check that you'd got to Charlie's okay, I just needed to know that you were safe..."_**

"Mulder, I'm not going to…"

**_"Scully, the line's about to go down…look I'm sorry to ring you like this but I just needed to tell you that…that I…"_**  The line broke up and went dead.

"Mulder?  _Mulder?_   _GODDAMNIT, MULDER?!"_  Scully dropped her phone to the ground and stood staring into space.

"Dana?" Margaret asked softly.

"Mom…I need…" Scully looked around desperately then looked back at her mother. "Mom, I need whatever money you have…cash, jewellery, watches…" She looked around the room, "…from  _all_  of you!"

Her family gazed back at her in shock.

_"Dana…?"_  Margaret asked with concern.

"When have I ever  _really_ asked any of you for anything? I'll pay you all back…" Scully said with a panicked angry tone as she rushed to open her case and started to pull everything out all over the floor. "I'll need a backpack too…something easily portable…one of the kid's school bags will do…"

Tara stood up and walked over to Scully; "Sweetheart, you're scaring me. You can't be planning to try and travel back east, that's  _crazy…"_

"Fox, wouldn't want you to put  _yourself_  in danger, Dana. I could hear him, he was only calling to make sure that you were safe…" Margaret pleaded softly.

Scully swung around angrily, "Of course he was, Mom…and I  _need_ to ensure the same!"

"Jesus Christ, Dana, you're going to try and walk into the path of a damn tsunami?!" Bill shouted furiously. "And we're expected to just accept that and let you go?"

"Mulder is going to try and stay there to  _help_ because he thinks that's where he's needed," Scully spoke with chilling calmness as she made a neat pile of things she would need for her trip. "He thinks he's one of the ones  _without_ family because he…" she took a deep breath and then looked up at her stunned relatives, "…I need to get to him, Bill, if I can get to him then maybe we'll  _both_  have time to run. We can get into a car and floor it, we  _still_ have time…"

"Dana, you don't  _need_ time! You're already here!  _ **With**  your family!_" Bill yelled angrily. Scully saw Charlie step up to him and whisper calmly in his ear.

Suddenly Margaret Scully stood and started to remove her jewellery and watch…then she took out a wedge of money from inside her purse…the last piece of jewellery she removed was her wedding ring.

"Mom, that's  _your_ ring! Dad…" Bill shouted.

"They're just things, Billy. Your dad is gone and there's nothing I can do about that, but Fox is still here. Dana needs to get back to D.C. as quickly as possible," Margaret answered straightforwardly.

_"Mom?"_  Bill asked with complete bewilderment.

_"Money, Bill!_  All of you, quickly! Dana is  _going_  to leave, we need to make sure her departure is as soon as possible and with as much money as we can pull together." She looked at Tara, "Tara, your ring…"

"Mom!" Bill shouted as his wife pulled off all of her jewellery and handed them to Margaret.

"Bill, your sister  _is_  leaving…the quicker she leaves the quicker she will find Fox and they can both try to get back to safety!" Margaret snapped tearfully.

Scully watched on and swallowed deeply, tears falling down her face as she watched her mom strive into action.

Tara left to find a bag and Margaret walked over and held out her hand in front of Charlie, " _NOW!_  Charles Scully!"

Charlie nodded quickly and bewilderingly emptied his money and all of his bankcards into his mother's hand. He looked over at his sister, "All the numbers are 8996, I don't know if they'll work, but if they do you can clear them out… _okay?"_

Scully nodded tearfully and smiled at Tara when she returned with a grey army backpack, she opened it and started pushing items from her pile into the top.

_"Bill…"_  Margaret asked.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you letting her go?" Bill asked as he rushed to empty his wallet and remove his wedding ring.

Margaret shook her head sadly, "I'm not  _letting_  Dana go, Billy. I suddenly realised that my daughter  _is_ going to leave - we can either hold her back and slow her down  _or_  we can make her departure as smooth and fast as possible. Increasing the chances of her getting back to us."

"I don't…" Bill said looking between his mother and sister for an explanation.

"Billy, Dana loves that man more than her own life…" Margaret cupped her daughter's cheek softly, "…don't you sweetheart?"

Bill looked at his sister, "You  _love_  him?"

Scully nodded and brushed the tears from her face.

"And you're going to leave  _us_ …leave  _safety_ …to go to  _him?"_

Scully looked over at Tara and then smiled back at Bill, "What would  _you_  do? If it were Tara?"

Bill looked over at Tara and sighed, "There's really nothing I can say?"

"Bill,  _please…_ " Scully said sadly.

He handed over his bankcards and keys to his 4X4, "Matty's birthday…" he said softly and nodded at the cards. Then he walked to the corner and opened a hidden safe in the wall, he picked up a handgun, clips and a holster then passed them back to his sister. "I hope you won't need this, Dana, but things tend to get crazy when people get desperate."

"Thank you, Bill…" Scully whispered and rushed to conceal the gun around her waist before running around to hug her family.

When she got to Charlie her brother pulled her into a tight hug and whispered urgently, "Don't go to the public airports, Dana, head to one of the small private charter airfields…there's one on the west edge of town past the mall. They're called  _something_ Logistics…they'll have fewer regulations to worry about and won't be dealing with as much of the mass panic."

Scully nodded and kissed her brothers cheek. She came to her mom last, "I'm going to try my best to make it back mom, I promise. But at the very least I need you to know that I  _will_  find him…"

Margaret shook her head, not wanting to hear the rest of what her daughter was trying to tell her, but if she never heard from her again maybe she could learn to find solace in her words. "I love you, Dana…and you  _know_  what Fox was about to say when the phone cut off, don't you? You _know_  how much he loves you? I've always known that…I've always  _trusted_ in that."

Scully nodded, "Thank you for understanding, Mom. I love you." She hugged her mom again, nodded at her family and then ran down the drive to her brother's car.

 


	2. Flying East

Scully screeched through the gate at the airfield and straight over to what looked to be the main building. She jumped out of the vehicle and ran to the desk, "I need a flight,  _any_  flight east…as close to D.C. as possible!"

A woman in her late 60s looked up at her through the top of her glasses and raised one arched eyebrow, "Child, are you  _crazy?"_

Scully took a deep breath and tried again, "No, I'm not crazy…I'm  _perfectly_  sane…I just need a flight back east, as soon as possible…"

"Ain't no one going that way, everyone's trying to head in  _this_ direction…and  _you're_  already here…" The woman explained as if she were explaining the situation to a child. "Have you  _seen_ the news?"

Scully sighed and decided to go with the truth, "Listen, the man I love is in D.C…he is a federal agent helping families evacuate from the city…he  _knows_  I'm safe…but he  _doesn't_  know that I'm in love with him. Unless I can get to him he will  _die_  helping those people because he doesn't believe he has anything to live for." She took a deep breath and looked the woman in the eye, "I am  _begging_  you to help me! If I lose him, I…"

The lady reached over and took Scully's hand, "Sweetheart, you could  _die_  out there…how do you know you'll even be able to  _find_  him?"

"Would you believe me if I said I just  _knew?"_  Scully asked desperately.

The lady nodded sadly and bit the corner of her lip.

"I'm not suicidal, I want to try and get us  _both_  out of there," Scully looked at the woman's name badge, " _Doreen_ , but I'm willing to accept just finding him in time…can you understand?"

Doreen nodded sadly, "You're sure? You're not…"

"I can give you as much money as I can pull together…" Scully said desperately. "My family have given me jewellery, money and bank cards. She looked at the 4x4 and then back at Doreen, "You can have the Land Rover too…anything I have!"

Doreen shook her head sadly, "Sweetheart, I don't want your money…you save that until you  _really_  need it…and I'll look after your vehicle until  _you_  get home and come pick it up." She stood and shouted over Scully's shoulder _, "PETE!"_

A man turned and looked in their direction, "Yeah?"

"Jeff gone for that last pick up yet?" Doreen shouted.

"About ten minutes I think, why?" Pete called back.

"Ask him if he can give my friend here a lift…?" Doreen shouted.

Pete walked over, " _A lift?_  Do you have any idea…I mean, you know there won't be any room on the return flight?"

Doreen shook her head, "This is a one-way trip Pete, Jeff won't need to wait for her…she just needs to get back east."

Pete looked at Scully, shook his head and then shouted into the far corner of the hanger,  _"JEFF!"_

A man Scully assumed was Jeff walked over to them quickly, "Yeah? I'm about to leave…"

"Can you take this young woman east with you, one-way trip…?" Pete asked.

"You suicidal?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrows at Scully.

"I'll pay you…" Scully said desperately.

"No you  _won't,_  girl!" Doreen said sharply. "You're going anyway Jeff and your return customers are paying you  _more_ than enough…have a heart!"

Jeff scowled at his colleague, "This ain't about the money, Doreen, I not gonna fly this young woman out to her death!"

"Jesus, Jeff, her fella's out there…she's gonna do whatever it takes to get east, you gonna  _help_  her out or leave her here to try and find another way…?" Doreen implored.

Jeff looked at Scully cautiously, "You're  _sure?"_

Scully nodded firmly,  _"Certain."_

Jeff started walking away and Scully looked at Doreen in horror. Then he called back over his shoulder, "Get walkin', kid, I'm leaving in five minutes…with or without you!"

Scully smiled at Doreen and mouthed  _thank you,_  before pushing the keys to the 4x4 in her direction and running to catch up with Jeff.

* * *

Scully's stomach rolled and she yelped quietly as the tiny plane took off and hurtled into the air.

Jeff glanced back over his shoulder, "You alright, kid?"

"Just a bit of a nervous flyer," Scully said with a tight smile.

"You must  _really_  love this guy," Jeff observed sadly.

Scully didn't reply, she didn't need to.

The pilot sighed and concentrated on the view out of the windscreen. "You might as well get a few hours sleep if you can, kid, it might be your last chance for a while."

Scully nodded and closed her eyes.

She didn't expect to sleep at all, but stress can do funny things to you and after being awake for over 18hrs she soon found herself falling into a deep sleep.

Jeff glanced back and shook his head; if he was going to have to leave this young woman in D.C. he didn't want to get to know her any more than necessary.

* * *

Seven hours later Scully woke suddenly to the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

_"Dana, right?"_  Jeff shouted back.

Scully shook herself awake and then looked out of the window. "We're nearly there?" She asked as the memory of where she was came flooding back.

"Should be landing in about 5mins …" Jeff informed her as they took a steady turn to the right. "Thought I should give you a few minutes to wake up."

Scully nodded and picked up her bag, tightening the straps nervously.

"You got a plan?" Jeff asked with obvious concern.

"I guess I need a car…I'm heading to the FBI office in the west of the city first. If he isn't there…" that thought alone made Scully feel sick, "…well, then maybe someone there can help me."

"You got cash?" Jeff shouted back as he dropped the landing gear.

Scully looked up and then rushed to open her bag, "Yeah, sure…what do you want?"

Jeff laughed humourlessly, "I don't want your money, kid. I'm just thinking that the people I'm picking up prob'ly came to the airport in a nice vehicle, so maybe you could…"

Scully nodded, "Yes… _of course_ …sorry."

Jeff landed the plane softly and then looked back at Scully with a gentle smile, "I wish I could do more to help you, I hope you find your man."

Looking out at the runway Scully smiled and nodded, "You've got me here, Jeff. I'm  _more_  than grateful for that…and I'll find him…."

Jeff nodded and got up to open the door, a family of six rushed over immediately.

"Jeff Dodgson?" The man asked.

"That would be me, I just need to refuel and then we're outta here."

Scully arrived in the doorway and Jeff lowered the step to let her out.

"Good luck, kid," the pilot said sadly.

"You're not leaving this woman  _here?"_ The evident mother of the family asked with genuine horror.

"Jeff did me a  _favor_ and gave me a lift…" Scully explained. "I actually wondered if you have a vehicle that I could buy from you? I need to get over to the west of the city."

"Where are you going?" The woman asked.

"I need to find my partner…my  _friend_ …" Scully explained clumsily.

Jeff looked sadly at Scully and then at the woman, "Can you help her out ma'am? She's flown all the way here from San Diego to find her man…"

As the woman looked at her tearfully, Scully reached inside her bag. "I have…about two thousand dollars in cash…and some jewellery…"

The woman's husband cut across them both and handed Scully the keys to a BMW, " _Take_ the thing, it'll be underwater by tomorrow anyway, staff car park on the left of the building."

_"Dave!"_  The woman said in horror at her husband's lack of tact.

'Dave' looked at Scully and winced, "I'm sorry…"

Scully shook her head and smiled down kindly at their children, "We're all tense…and you have a family to worry about, I understand."

The lady nodded kindly at her, "I hope you find your… _partner."_

Scully smiled at her and then nodded at Jeff, "Thank you."

Jeff stood and watched Scully run towards the main building of the small airport.

* * *

The public area was filled with throngs of people trying to push their way into the building. Scully saw a  _Staff Only_  door and ran towards it. A young police officer looked up at her as she ran into the security office and scanned for an exit.

"Can I  _help_  you ma'am?" No one had tried to sneak  ** _into_**  the city so far today.

"FBI," Scully said without showing any ID, "I'm looking for a way out onto the street.

The woman paused for a brief second and then shrugged, what the hell difference did it make anyway? She nodded towards a corridor in the corner. "Fire Exit…just push through, the power's cut, even the alarms…"

Scully stopped for a second and looked at the young officer, she couldn't be more than 25 years old and while everyone rushed to escape, rushed to find loved ones, this girl was holding her ground and doing her job. Scully smiled at her warmly and then for a reason she didn't entirely understand rushed over and hugged her.

The young woman briefly returned the hug and then watched the FBI agent run for the door. "You take care now…" She shouted pointlessly at Scully, then took a long deep breath and headed back to work.

Scully ran out onto the street and through into the car park, she pressed the button on the key fob, and a BMW 4x4 in the corner flashed its lights. She rushed over, jumped in, and started it up clumsily before yanking the seat forward, putting her foot down and screeching out of the exit.

 


	3. You Were Safe

About twenty minutes later Scully pulled into  _Georgetown University_  campus and followed the signs towards the evacuation point. There were still a few people pulling in and Scully felt a flicker of hope flow through her body.

She pulled to a stop at the end of a long queue and jumped out. She looked around nervously and then saw a few FBI jackets in the far corner. Running in their direction Scully's heart hammered in her chest when she recognised one of the agents.

_"Agent Cooper!"_  Scully shouted before she was even close enough for him to hear.  _"Cooper!"_

Cooper looked up and saw Scully advancing towards him, " _Agent Scully?!"_  He called out, "Thought you were out west?"

Scully ran up to him, "I  _was…"_

Cooper looked confused, "Then why the hell are you back here then?"

"Where's Mulder?" Scully asked breathlessly.

With sudden understanding, Cooper nodded towards a building in the far right of the square. "Over there in the med room...Dana, did you come back here for Mulder? You know the  _only_ thing that was giving him peace of mind was the knowledge that you were  _safe."_

Scully sighed and shook her head, "Then he'll understand  _exactly_  why I had to come."

Cooper smiled at her kindly, "If I don't see you again…well, good luck to you both."

Scully nodded, "You too, Brett…" and then she ran towards the area he had pointed out. He's  _here,_ Scully thought excitedly, her worse nightmare had been if she had arrived and Mulder had moved on to some unknown destination.

She ran through the doorway of a room posted  _Medical Emergencies_  and found it completely empty apart from one young man standing in the far corner. She rushed over, "Where is everyone?"

"The last of the serious casualties went out on the latest flight ma'am…and most of the staff."

_"Agent Mulder?!"_  Scully asked suddenly feeling sick.

"No, A.D. Skinner went with them…Mulder  _insisted_ …he had field medical training in Korea and…"

_"Jesus! Where_ _**is** _ _Mulder?!"_

"Agent  _Scully?"_  The young man asked with a shocked tone, suddenly putting two and two together.

_"Where the hell is he?!"_  She shouted, sounding as desperate as she felt.

The man looked up towards a door in the corner as Mulder walked back through into the main room carrying three boxes of what looked like medical supplies.

"Dan, I think…"

Mulder looked up and froze when he recognised Scully standing in the opposite corner of the room. He blinked and then closed his eyes as the boxes dropped to the floor and the contents smashed loudly.

Scully ran towards him, dropping her bag on the way.  _"Thank God…"_  she gasped wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Mulder's arms remained at his side, and his eyes remained closed. He took a deep breath and a tear ran down his cheek as he recognised her familiar scent.  _"Scully…"_ he croaked out, still not returning her embrace.

Scully held him tightly, refusing to let go, her face nuzzling into his chest desperately.

"You were safe, you were in San Diego. You were  _safe_ …" Mulder murmured quietly and placed his hands on Scully's shoulders pulling her back and looking into her eyes frantically.

"I needed to get to you, Mulder, I  _needed_  to…" Scully said reaching up to touch the side of his face softly.

In the corner Dan watched the couple sadly with tears in his eyes, he knew how much the knowledge that his partner was safe had meant to his new friend.

"This was a  _suicide mission,_  Scully…" Mulder hissed angrily.

"I was meant to just sit there in San Diego and watch it all happen on the  _news?_  To accept that you were going to die and do _nothing?"_  Scully asked with frustration.

"You were  _safe…_ " Mulder repeated.

"…And _you_ were not," Scully countered.

Mulder swallowed and looked into Scully's eyes, "What the  _hell_ were you thinking?"

Scully looked at him and recognised the pain that was fuelling his anger. "I was thinking that countless people are going to die and I was not going to let  _you_ be one of them. Not without a  _fight."_

"You were safe…" Mulder said again almost inaudibly.

"Well, then now we'll have to fight… _together,"_  Scully replied firmly.

Mulder shook his head, "Scully, it's too late. Why the  _hell_ would you do this?"

Scully shook her head angrily, frustrated at her inability to make him understand how she felt.

"There might be another flight going out soon. I'm sure with your medical training we could…" Mulder started to say distractedly glancing over her shoulder at the door.

"I'm  _not_  leaving you, Mulder!" Scully gasped and tears started to fall down her face.

Mulder's jaw dropped slightly as his eyes met hers. He brought his hands up and gently brushed away her tears with his thumbs, "Scully, we're talking about your  _life."_

_"No._  We are talking about  _our_ lives, Mulder. You think I came all this way to find you only to say  _hello_  and then get on the next transport out of here?" Scully asked with frustration. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath, "Nothing, and I mean  _nothing_ , means more to me than you, Mulder. I'm not going  _anywhere_  without you."

"But, you…" Mulder started to argue.

"I know you love me…" Scully looked away from his face and stared at an invisible spot in the corner of the room, "…maybe not the same way that I love you, but please don't ask me to leave you. Not now,  _please_ don't…"

Mulder brought her face back to his and met her eyes; he leaned down and started peppering kisses over her face; across her eyelids, forehead, cheeks and temples.

Scully shuddered as his lips reached her ear.

"Scully, have I made you doubt for even a minute? I  _love_ you…I love you  _so_  much I can hardly breathe…I  _love_  you…" His lips came over hers and he spoke against her mouth eagerly. "I just wanted you safe, I just needed to know that you were…"

" _All_ I need is…" Scully started to reply when suddenly Mulder's lips crashed into hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. At the first opportunity, she gasped for air and Mulder simultaneously reached down to grasp her thighs and lift her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned and braced her against the wall.

After a few minutes, their desperate lips broke apart and Scully swallowed breathlessly. Mulder's forehead rested against hers and tears slid down his cheeks. Scully moved to brush them away softly with her lips.

"I realised something on the way to find you, Mulder…" Scully whispered softly against his lips. "All these years I've stayed quiet, believing that I was protecting our partnership…our  _friendship_ …but if I'd died without finding you I would only have  _one_  regret."

Mulder remained quiet, his breathing still slightly shallow.

"You're the most important person in my life, you've made my life bigger and brighter...I was never brave enough to tell you…" Scully paused and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and holding his astonished gaze, "Mulder, you are the  _love of my life_ …and whether I was safe in San Diego…or out here by your side..."

Her partner opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I love you, Mulder. Whether we survive this  _together_ …or die at each other's sides…I need you to know that there is  _nowhere_  I would rather be than here with you."

Mulder shook his head and closed his eyes, instinctively moving to allow Scully the space to trail her lips along his jaw and down his throat.

_"Please…"_  Scully muttered softly against his skin.

"You mean everything to me, Scully…you  _are_  everything. I would have sold my soul for  _one_  last moment with you, but I convinced myself that knowing you were safe…knowing that you were with your family…would be enough..."

"I  _love_  my family, Mulder, but I  _NEED_  you…you're my best friend, my other half…my…"

Mulder opened and closed his mouth several times, "You  _need_  me?"

"Leaving to find you wasn't a choice, living without you wasn't even an  _option,_ " Scully combed her fingers through his hair and stared vehemently into his eyes. Her legs tightened around his waist and she groaned when she felt his cock harden against her core. "I love you… _so_ much…" She murmured hungrily against his lips.

Mulder gasped and covered her lips again, plundering her mouth as if his life depended on her kisses, and in reality, it probably did.

* * *

Minutes later he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

Scully slid her hand up under his shirt and traced the warmth of his lower back with her fingertips, "I have a car, we'll drive that as far as it will go…then we'll either find gas or get a new one. Over the last few hours, I've discovered that where there's a will there's  _always_  a way."

Mulder looked at her dazedly and then shook his head slightly as if to clear his mind, "Oh fuck, Scully… we need to leave… _NOW…_ "

Scully reached up to pull his head down and covered his mouth with hers again urgently. "Mulder, I need…" She murmured against his lips and then closed her eyes and dropped her face to his shoulder with a slight gasp.

" _What?_  Scully, we might only have a few hours left…the time is long passed for being reticent…" Mulder smiled teasingly and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's just…you said you love me...?" Scully asked gently.

Mulder looked confused, "You  _doubt_ that?"

"Not anymore, not after the way you just kissed me…it's just…I mean…can we…?" Scully stammered awkwardly.

Mulder shook his head with confusion for a second and then his breathing hitched slightly, "You  _want_  me? Do you want me to make love to you, Scully?"

Scully smiled and licked her lips; despite the situation, her eyes glowed at his choice of words. "I think given the time constraints I'll accept a quickie…I just need to…I mean, I need to _feel_  you inside me."

Groaning hungrily Mulder suddenly gripped Scully tightly around the waist and glanced to the left, seeing the storeroom door he carried her quickly through before impatiently bracing her against a table and whipping his shirt over his head.

Scully gasped and began to open his trousers with equal eagerness.

The door suddenly banged open and Brett Cooper walked through carrying two sacks of rice.

"Oh shit… _Jesus!_  Sorry guys!" Brett looked up at the ceiling with embarrassment and laughed nervously. "I mean, I didn't know…well,  _obviously_  I didn't know…I mean not  _know,_  but, you know…" He dropped the bags to the floor, eyes still looking heavenward, "You guys…erm… _take care…"_

Dropping her face to Mulder's shoulder Scully laughed as Brett turned quickly and ran out of the door chuckling self-consciously.

Mulder grinned down at her, still with wonder in his eyes as if he half expected her to disappear at any moment, "Do you  _still_  want to…?"

"Shut the door and kick those bags in front of it…." She said quickly as she jumped to her feet and rushed to shove down her jeans and panties.

Mulder groaned and did as he was told before fumbling to undo his trousers as Scully hopped up onto the table. Stepping between her legs Mulder pulled out his hard cock and stroked it impatiently as he gazed into her eyes. "I wanted this to be  _different,_  I wanted…"

"Just love me, Mulder. We need this…I need  _you_ …just in case…" Scully said sadly and then bit her lip.

Mulder shook his head and then leaned to cover her mouth again as he brought his straining shaft inline with her core. "We're going to make it …" he said determinedly, the head of his cock slipping just inside her body and making her gasp. "We're going to  _run_  and we're going to survive…and then I'm going to spend hours and  _hours_  making love to you…" he pushed in a little deeper and then bit his lip in an effort to control himself from ploughing into her tight heat. "You feel amazing, Scully."

Scully gasped against his mouth and licked his bottom lip free from his teeth, "You feel so good…so big…I need  _all_ of you…I love you  _so_  much, Mulder."

"Oh, God…me too…" Mulder thrust a little deeper and then pulled back before gently and slowly sliding all the way home. "I'm with you now, Scully. Now we  _fight_ …and now we  _win…_ "

Scully gasped and tightened her legs around his waist her hands sliding up over his solid chest, then over his shoulders and down his powerful arms. She  _believed_ him, in that moment she finally believed that they would live.

Scully could feel her nipples graze against the inside of her shirt and quickly pulled back to shakily undo her buttons and then flick open the front clasp of her bra.

Mulder watched her greedily and licked his lips.

Scully groaned, "Mulder… _God, please!"_

He bent and quickly latched on to her swollen and oversensitive nubs, his teeth scraping over the one tip before his lips encircled and sucked hard, flicking them with his wide tongue.

_"Ohhhhhhhh…fuuuuuuuckkkkkk…"_  Scully growled and clenched her core around his cock.

"Good?" Mulder murmured, his voice vibrating against her raw nipple before he moved to the other side.

_"Soooooo…Muld…Oh, God…good…."_

Mulder looked up and saw tears falling down her face. He pulled back suddenly and paused inside her, "Are you okay? God, am I hurting you?!"

Scully shook her head and smiled, "You're perfect, Mulder.  _We're_ perfect."

He grunted desperately and pushed himself as far into her body as he could go, grinding into her core, hungry for every last inch.

"You  _fill_  me…" Scully said breathlessly, "… _every_ part of me."

Mulder started thrusting slowly again, "I love you, more than…more than  _anything_ …more than…"

Scully leaned to kiss him; halting his attempt to find the words. She knew…she felt that same connection. Her tongue slid along his lower lip slowly and she smiled as the words came to her, "I'm  _yours."_

Mulder nodded and returned her smile before capturing her tongue playfully between his lips. He lifted his hand to the side of her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek gently, "And I am  _yours."_

Smiling Scully rolled her hips up and Mulder took that as his cue to move, he started thrusting urgently into her body, gripping her hips firmly in place.

Scully gasped against his neck and then groaned as her body gripped him and pulled Mulder over the edge with her.

_"Ohhhhh, God…Scully, I…looooove youuuuu…"_  Mulder's teeth scraped her shoulder desperately as he filled her grasping core.

As their breathing started to return to normal Scully kept her legs locked tightly around him.

"You're _so_  fucking beautiful, Scully. You… God, I can't believe you…"

Scully felt the wetness of his tears on her shoulder and gripped him firmly against her clammy body. After a few moments, Mulder started to move back slightly but she held on tight, gripping him inside her and grasping hold of his shoulders with her nails.

"Please don't…" She whispered tearfully. "I don't want you to leave…what if this is the last time? What if this is the  _only_ time?"

Mulder pulled his face back and kissed her softly, "I  _won't_  let you die, Scully."

"Please…no matter what happens out there I need you to promise me that you won't try to do anything… _brave…"_

Mulder looked bewildered.

"I mean, don't try to…put me first. If I lost you if you  _left_ me…I wouldn't survive that. Mulder _…_ I know I wouldn't  _survive_  losing you," Scully kissed his neck and held him desperately inside her body.

Mulder peppered kisses over her face, "I-I love you, you're my lifeblood. No matter what, I  _promise_  not to leave your side."

"Do you really understand?" Scully asked earnestly, "We live or die  _together?"_

Tears welled in Scully's eyes and for the first time Mulder accepted that her love for him was as strong as his for her. With that knowledge, he  _did_  finally understand and his stomach turned over. He closed his eyes and imagined the agony of a life without her, a life that he  _knew_  he could not have faced. Guilt washed over him at the realisation of what he had almost done to her.

"I almost left you alone…" Mulder said softly, cupping her cheek and gazing sadly into her eyes.

Scully nodded tearfully and bit her lip, " ** _Don't_** do it again," she whispered firmly.

 


	4. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a bit of escapism...

They dressed quickly; Mulder grabbed a few things and they both ran to the car.

As they reached the BMW Mulder raised his eyebrows, "Nice ride, Scully!"

Scully smiled over the hood before getting in, "It belonged to the people who flew back on the plane I hitched a lift on."

"The pilot just left you here?" Mulder asked angrily as he jumped into the passenger seat.

"I  _begged_  him, Mulder, he knew I was making this journey either way…he didn't even accept payment and he knew I had money." She opened her bag and showed Mulder her stash of cash, cards and jewellery.

"Where did you get all  _that?"_  Mulder asked as he stared at her hoard.

"My mom, my brothers… _my family,_ " Scully said as she turned and pulled into reverse.

"They just gave you all that and let you leave?" Mulder asked in wonder.

"They  _helped_  me get to you, Mulder…they love me enough to understand that I had no other choice."

"Even  _Bill?"_  Mulder asked with genuine surprise.

"My mom helped them to understand that I  _would_  be leaving to find you, that they could either help or hinder me but they couldn't stop me."

Mulder nodded speechlessly and reached for her hand before suddenly noticing a figure out of the corner of his eyes.  _"STOP!"_  He shouted as Dan rushed towards them struggling with a box and a large can of gas.

Scully pulled to a stop and Mulder jumped out and jogged towards his temporarily forgotten friend, "Dan, I…"

Dan physically turned him towards the vehicle and opened the back door; he slid the gas can in and slipped the back seat belt around it. "Be careful with that," he said with a smirk as he turned back to Mulder, "…don't you be setting fire to yourselves."

Mulder smiled, "Come with us…we still have time."

Dan shook his head, "You know people need me here, I'm the only one left with medical training."

Mulder shook his head with frustration, "Skinner only agreed to leave because I… _damn…_ "

"You need to go now, Mulder. She came for you, into the path of a goddamn meteor…that's quite  _something_ ," Dan smiled warmly.

Mulder glanced over at Scully and then looked back at Dan, "She _loves_ me…" He said, sounding disbelieving even to his own ears.

Dan laughed, "Yes, I'd say she  _does."_

"I'm sorry…" Mulder said sadly.

"Don't be sorry, Mulder. Just make sure you both put your foot down and survive this thing…" Dan smiled at Scully through the windscreen and she smiled back sadly. "You look after her, you've got a special one there."

Mulder nodded, "I already knew she was  _special,_  I was just too blind to realise she was…"

_"Yours?"_

Mulder smiled and nodded tearfully, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, then I suspect you've both been foolin' yourselves  _and_  each other for a long time…" he said with a smirk. "You guys need to go," Dan handed him the box, "I've got you some food supplies, enough for at least three days…some water, some water purifying tablets…and a medical bag… _just in case_. I remembered you said that Agent Scully is a doctor…"

"Thank you…I don't know what to say…" Mulder said awkwardly.

Dan smiled and hugged Mulder quickly, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Mulder,  _truly."_

"Yeah…" Mulder replied sadly and then watched his friend run back to his work.

"What was all that about?" Scully asked as she watched Mulder load their haul into the back and then jump in next to her. She pulled away and then glanced over to see Mulder sitting silently. "You okay?"

"It's just hard, you know? Leaving…knowing those people are probably willingly giving up their lives. Most people won't even know their names…"

Scully's eyes welled up and she reached over to take his hand, lifting it up she brushed his fingers with her lips and then held his hand to her chest as she drove. " _We_ will, Mulder, we'll remember him…I promise."

Mulder nodded, slipped his hand from hers and turned in his seat to find a chocolate bar in the box Dan had given him. He opened one and gently slipped a small piece into Scully's mouth as she pulled onto a road heading south.

"South?" Mulder asked.

"I was thinking about this when I was driving to Georgetown. The roads will be busy, but maybe we'll have the most luck heading through Tennessee. They're slower roads, but the population is lower so there'll probably be less congestion…"

Mulder smiled and nodded, "Yeah, good thinking partner."

"I feel better you know, now we're together. I tried to be positive but until I found you I'm not sure I wasn't just trying to convince  _myself."_

"You thought…?" Mulder started to ask.

"I knew I'd find you… _not_  finding you wasn't an option…but I guess I'd convinced myself that would be enough. I told my mum, well...if I didn't make it that I needed her to know that I was with you."

"Scully, I…"

"No, Mulder, it's okay now. We're together and I know that  _this_  won't be enough...a few short hours to tell each other how we feel. I want a  _life_  with you, Mulder, and I think we've earned that." Scully smiled over at Mulder and found him staring at her in shock. "I mean, if that's what you want," she continued awkwardly looking back at the road, "…I didn't mean to  _assume."_

Mulder smiled and leaned over to run his lips down her neck and behind her ear, he grinned against her skin when Scully giggled and reached over to brace her hand on his thigh.

"Scully, a couple of hours ago I thought I was going to die. I thought I would never see you again...and then the woman I've been in love with for  _years_  runs back into my life like something out of an action movie. She tells me that she  _loves_  me, lets me make love to her in a storeroom and then nonchalantly tells me that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. I'm not  _unsure_ …I'm almost certain that I must be  _dreaming…"_

Scully was speechless for a few seconds and then grinned over at him, her hand still on his leg. "Mulder, I  _do_  love you…but  _please_  don't talk to me like that…" he looked concerned for a second and Scully rushed to explain; "We're trying to escape a meteor, we have half a tank and one can of gas, we don't know what the roads will be like, or what trouble we might meet on our way…" she paused and Mulder raised his eyebrows, still looking a little nervous but also intrigued, "... _but_  if you keep talking to me like  _that_  I'll throw caution to the wind, pull over, and waste  _many_  minutes of our precious time finding out what it feels like to try and take your cock down my throat."

The groan that came from Mulder side of the car vibrated so loudly for a brief second Scully was slightly concerned she had driven off the road.

She glanced over and watched him breathing deeply, his eyes scrunched closed and his lip bleeding slightly from biting it so hard. Her eyes skimmed down to his crotch and then back to the road, she smirked and reached to snap off another piece of chocolate as she pulled onto the highway.

"Mind that lip, Mulder, I have  _plans_  for those lips and I won't have you damaging the merchandise…"

* * *

Less than an hour later and it was already getting dark; Scully pulled onto a busy road and looked over at Mulder, whose profile was already outlined by the lights of other cars.

He sat turned slightly towards her his eyes sleepily watching her drive.

"You don't want to sleep?" Scully asked and let her hand leave the steering wheel and trail across the seat towards him.

Mulder met her halfway and laced his fingers loosely with hers. "Too hyped up," he explained succinctly as he seemed satisfied by the physical link and turned a little to look out of the front windscreen. "It's getting busier," he observed with a hint of concern.

Scully nodded, her foot already resting on the brake as the build-up of traffic naturally slowed them down. She looked at the time on the dashboard and them glanced at a road sign.

"How far do you think?" Scully asked. "What were the official guidelines?"

Mulder sighed, " _Officially..._ as far west as possible...unofficially the experts were suggesting we need to get as far as Indiana and Kentucky."

"We're still in Virginia," Scully pointed out unnecessarily as the traffic continued to slow and she dropped below 40.

"Gas?" Mulder asked, turning to look through the rear window and watch the vehicles start to bank up.

"Low...but we still have the can in the back," Scully said tightly and bit her lip as she looked in the side mirror.

"What do you think?" Mulder asked and watched his partner slowing further.

Scully took a deep breath and glanced back along the lefthand side, she moved forcefully into the far lane and smiled over at Mulder when the car behind them beeped in irritation. She squeezed his hand and met his eyes in the growing darkness. "It  _is_  a 4x4..."

"You think we should get off the road?" Mulder confirmed.

"That tree line looks thin," Scully nodded over at the side of the highway and then sighed, "it's a gamble, but if we get blocked in on the road we're going to be out of options."

Mulder nodded, "We've always been good at clearing our own path," he said with a warm smile.

"If we don't make it I don't want it to be because we get stuck in traffic..." Scully added.

"Let's go!" Mulder said firmly and gripped her hand.

Scully nodded, squeezed his hand once and then let go to take the wheel firmly. She looked back over her shoulder, glanced at Mulder and then pulled off the road, through the barrier and up the bank.

Horns sounded loudly as part of the barrier fell back into the road but Scully looked back and could see that no one had been hurt. They moved at a near 60º angle up towards the trees and both bent forward towards the windscreen as the engine shifted down.

"You okay?" Scully called out as she pulled to the left towards a gap in the trees.

Mulder laughed, "You're the one driving!" He gripped the front dashboard as the vehicle bounced.

Scully glanced over at him and smiled, "Wouldnt want you to get travel sick!" She shouted over the growling engine.

Reaching over to help her pull over to the left Mulder smiled at her and rolled his eyes, "I get seasick, Scully, the plan is to remain on  _dry_  land."

Mulder's words hit them both suddenly and they fell silent, no words were exchanged as Scully pulled into the forest and they started to level out.

"I didn't mean to sound flippant," Mulder said after a few seconds as Scully carefully navigated through the trees in the dark.

She smiled tightly over at him and shook her head, "I know...it's just...you know..."

"Yeah, I know..." Mulder nodded and then looked at the light on the dashboard. "It's been on a while, shall we stop and fill up?"

Scully nodded and pulled up to a stop, they both got out and Mulder pulled the can out of the back while Scully opened the tank. They looked at each other in the glow of the rear lights as Mulder stood and let the can drain. After a minute or so he pulled back the empty can and held it up.

"Leave it?" Scully asked.

"If we find a gas station we might be able to fill it up?" Mulder suggested and Scully nodded quickly.

"Yes... _of course..."_  She agreed and Mulder quickly rushed to strap the can into the back seat again.

He turned and found Scully leaning against the door next to him, her eyes closed.

"You okay?" Mulder said softly.

_"Hmm..."_  Scully said and then looked around the dark forest. She bit her lip and looked over at him tensely, "We suddenly seem a long way from safety, you know? We're out here in the middle of nowhere, but I feel strangely claustrophobic..."

Mulder nodded and moved to stand with one leg either side of her, then he brought his fingers to tip her chin up and meet her eyes. "You  _okay?"_  He asked again and then leaned to brush his lips lightly against hers.

Scully smiled softly against his lips and returned his kiss for a few seconds, her hand resting on his hip and pulling him close. "I'm okay," she replied more confidently.

"Let me drive a while?" Mulder suggested. "I'm not going to sleep anyway."

She nodded, "If you'd rather."

"You navigate...we have a compass in the box Dan gave us, we need to make sure that we keep moving West. The last thing we need is to get disorientated now we're off road," Mulder pointed out and Scully nodded.

Regretfully moving away Mulder climbed into the driver's side and Scully quickly walked around, dug out the compass and then climbed up next to her partner.

"How full?" She asked looking over at the panel.

"Three quarter," Mulder said as he started up.

"We'll just have to look out for more," Scully observed needlessly as Mulder pulled off on the uneven terrain.

* * *

As they bumped down onto a small dark and surprisingly quiet back road a little over an hour later they rocked forward and Mulder automatically shot his hand out in front of Scully.

"I'm fine, Mulder," Scully smiled patiently and rolled her eyes a little.

"Well,  _excuse me_  if I don't want to lose the woman if my dreams through a windscreen a few hours after I finally get into her pants," Mulder joked and then smiled at her sideways.

"Oh I see, it's like that...and if you hadn't recently been laid? If I was still just your partner? You would have watched me fly I suppose?" Scully asked with mock annoyance.

Mulder smiled, "You've never been _just_  anything to me, Scully..." he said quietly and then glanced over at her to find that her eyes were moist, "...put your belt on," Mulder directed awkwardly suddenly concerned that he was laying it on a little thick.

After a few minutes, Scully broke the silence, "Are you okay? You're a little quiet."

He sighed, "I guess I'm just used to thinking those things, but not saying them out loud. I know we're together now, but I don't want to..."

"Go too fast?" Scully asked nervously.

"Freak you out," Mulder admitted with a nervous laugh.

Scully laughed now and reached over to slide her hand into his, "And when I suggested that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you? You think I'm going to 'freak out' that easily?"

Mulder laughed softly and shrugged, "I guess I haven't 100% got my head around this yet. You coming here for me...not many hours ago I was trying to adjust to the fact I was probably never going to see you again."

"I understand that," Scully said thoughtfully and then smiled, "you don't have to worry about me though, I'm  _in_. I remember that feeling I had in my stomach when I was watching the reports from San Diego...it was like I'd become disconnected from a part of myself...a blind panic that I knew would never go away for the rest of my life."

Mulder took a few seconds and then nodded, "I don't think it's about  _how_  we got togather...there is no alternative."

"So you're going to save me from becoming an old maid?" Scully teased in an attempt to bring up the mood.

"Only if you save me from becoming an old..." he paused and chuckled, "what's the  _male_  alternative?"

_"Batchelor?"_  Scully laughed.

Mulder rolled his eyes, "Not  _quite_  the same is it? But the sentiment is the same for me, Scully, it's you or no one...without you, I know I would have led a solitary and lonely life."

Scully gripped Mulder's hand and pointed towards a dark building in the distance, "Is that a gas station?"

As they drew closer Mulder slowed steadily and nodded, "It's pretty dark though."

"It's a quiet road, the owners could have driven west and it could still have gas..." Scully observed.

"I'm going to pull up slowly but I don't like this...get out and cover me?" Mulder suggested.

"Of course," Scully pulled out her weapon and slipped the safety off.

They both got out and Mulder walked back to check the pump, "It has gas!" He reported happily as Scully walked around the back of the vehicle. He quickly opened the cap and started filling up. "Once this is full I'll get the can out and fill that..." he said with a smile as Scully let the gun fall to her side.

Suddenly a large arm wrapped around Mulder's neck and in what seemed like a second Mulder found himself being pulled up in front of a man at least half a foot taller than him and twice his size. The nozzle pulled out of the tank and washed the ground with fuel.

Scully's weapon rose up in that same second, but it was too late as she saw the glint of a knife begin held firmly against Mulder's throat.

_"Mulder..."_  She hissed, her eyes fleeting between her partner and their assailant.

"Nice vehicle you have here," the man said with a calm smile.

Scully looked at Mulder and then back at the man, "So  _take_  it...just get your knife away from his neck!" She gasped out, her grip shaking briefly on the before she took a deep breath and steadied her aim.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Mulder growled breathlessly as his captor briefly pulled him up off his feet, "...you can't just leave us out here with  _nothing!"_

The man laughed, " _Why?_ You gonna tell the cops?"

"Just..." Mulder started pointlessly and then winced at Scully as he felt the knife dig a little into his skin.

Scully watched a trickle of blood slide down Mulder's throat and her eyes widen. "Look...listen...look..." she stuttered and the man smiled at her coldly. "I can see you want to get out of here, we  _all_  do, but surely you must have some humanity? You're going to take our vehicle, our food...leave us with no means of survival, right?"

The man smiled and nodded.

"So you can let him go! Just let  _us_  go! I don't know what I'm doing here, I don't even know if the safety on my boyfriends gun is off..." Scully watched Mulder tense and had to hold in a smile, nice ad-lib. "Just leave us here...let me have these last few hours with the man I love and just drive away. Have a little mercy..."

Scully had smiled genuinely at Mulder when she had said the words 'man I love' - that part needed  _no_  acting and Mulder was surprised when he felt his captor's grip on him loosen.

"Haven't you ever been in love?" Scully asked pleadingly.

Mulder glanced down from Scully's wide eyes to see her grip shaking on the gun again, only this time something made him certain that she was faking.

"Please, let him go..." Scully begged and two genuine tears slid down her face.

The man laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard and then kicked out the back of Mulder's legs and let him fall to the ground, "I guess I could use some good karma..." The man said sarcastically milliseconds before a bullet went through his brain and he fell back to the ground like a felled tree.

_"Mulder!"_  Scully ran forward and helped him turn over. He had cuts on his face from the gravel and a small thin slice in his neck. Her hand naturally moved to cover the cut. "Are you okay?" She asked urgently and scanned his face.

He coughed and winced, "Thanks to you..." Mulder smiled weakly.

"I should have been keeping watch, I should have seen him coming..." Scully reprimanded herself angrily.

"It's dark, he must have been behind the pump..." Mulder argued as she helped him to his feet.

"How are your legs?" She asked with concern.

"Bruised. Sore. Nothings broken..." Mulder reported with a gentle smile.

Scully leaned back against the 4x4 and let out a long breath.

"We should fill up and get out of here," Mulder said with a sigh as he glanced down at the body on the ground and then winced and kicked the feet to one side. He bent to pick up the pump and slid it back into the tank.

Rushing around the back Scully pulled out the can and brought it to place on the floor and then undid the cap. After filling it up she strapped it into the back and then climbed around the body and started to get into the driver's side.

"You're  _sure_  you're okay to drive?" Mulder asked over the hood.

Scully stopped, glanced down at the body and then looked back at Mulder, "That man was going to kill you...and even if he hadn't he would have left us both here to die. I don't feel guilty.."

Mulder nodded and climbed in. Once inside he looked over at Scully, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure that getting  _us_  to safety is my only priority," Scully said firmly and then smiled over at him as they pulled out of the gas station and back onto the road.

* * *

An hour later Mulder looked over at Scully, "It's gone 1 am, want me to drive a while?"

Scully shook her head, "I slept on the plane, Mulder, and you haven't slept for almost two days. I'd rather you got some rest."

Mulder sighed, "I feel like if I sleep I might wake up and find that this really has been a dream."

"Lay your head down in my lap…" Scully said softly. "It's a big car, there's more than enough space."

Carefully rolling onto his side Mulder lay down and rested his head in Scully's lap, he turned to face her belly and took a long deep breath of her scent. She took one hand off the wheel and gently combed her fingers through his hair. "Sleep…"

Mulder closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "I love you, Scully."

Scully smiled down at his peaceful face and brushed her thumb gently around his ear, "I love you too, Mulder."


	5. On the Road

Sometime later Mulder felt a hand run over his neck; he opened his eyes quickly and then suddenly remembered where he was. "Scully…" He murmured softly opening his eyes to find that it was getting light outside.

"Mulder…" Scully whispered so quietly he could barely hear her, "…we're driving slowly towards two men, they both have guns on me but hopefully they're too far away to see me talking."

He tensed and gripped Scully's waist, "I have Bill's weapon on a holster on my left hip…I have my hands on the wheel so I'm going to need you to reach back and grab it…we're approximately 100 metres away…one at 2 the other at 11…the one at 2 has a handgun…it looks like the guy at 11 has a sawed-off shotgun…they're both about six feet tall…big guys…you have your gun?"

Mulder nodded.

"Okay…we're getting close enough that they'll see me talking soon…on 3…pass me my gun and go for yours…okay…?"

Mulder nodded and leaned to kiss her thigh quickly before stretching back and sliding his hand around her waist. He heard one of the men shout over.

"That's right little lady…slowly does it…let's get that window down so we can see what we've caught, okay?"

Scully carefully took one hand off the stirring wheel and stroked her fingers over Mulder's hair on the way to pressing the button to roll down the window. "Love you…" She murmured softly.

Mulder moved up a little to reach for his gun, he slipped off the safety and gripped it tightly. These guys had a gun on Scully, they had the benefit of surprise but there was no margin of error. "Love you too…" He whispered softly against the material of her jeans.

"Ain't you a pretty one…" one of the men called out in a tone that made every muscle in Mulder's body tense, "…travelin' all alone in a strange place. We thought you looked like you might need a friend or two."

Scully heard Mulder growl quietly and longed to reach down and comfort him. "I don't want any trouble, I'm just passing through…" She tried calmly.

"Oh, we don't want no trouble, little lady, we were just thinking that as we'll likely be dead in a few hours you might like to have the honor of keeping us company…you know, make some memories…"

Mulder stopped breathing for a second and gripped Scully's hip so tightly she almost yelped.

"30 seconds…" Scully murmured.

"Gonna fucking killed them…" Mulder seethed almost silently into her waist, but Scully heard every word.

"I…erm…have a boyfriend…I don't think he'd like that…" Scully tried pointlessly, knowing these guys weren't exactly asking for a date.

"Bitch, we'll be dead in a few hours…if we spend all that time fucking you in every hole you got your boyfriend ain't gonna even know about it!" The other guy shouted mockingly as he approached the front of their car.

"Damn, Mo… I fucking love the way you think!" His friend crowed.

"You 12…Me 2…now…" Mulder muttered with fear flowing through his veins, "1, 2, 3!" then he leapt out of his hiding spot...

* * *

Minutes later Scully's tyres screeched to a stop outside of town, she gasped to try and catch her breath, then reached for the door handle to let in some air.

Mulder leapt out and ran around, his knees landing on the seat between her legs and bringing them almost level.

Scully reached two shaking hands out to grip him tightly, pulling Mulder into her arms and wrapping them around his neck. "Too close…too close…too close…" She murmured against his neck and then kissed his rough stubble hungrily.

"Never…I would never have let them touch you," Mulder murmured against her shoulder and then pulled her shirt aside with his teeth and sucked at her collarbone. "I love you…love you…love you…we're okay."

Scully groaned at the feeling of her lover's teeth against her skin and felt the rush of adrenaline pump through her body, "Need you…please."

Mulder looked up into her eyes and then nodded quickly. He pulled her jeans and panties down past her knees then Scully gasped when Mulder immediately stepped between her legs and plunged into her core, "Oh, fuck yeah!"

"Mine…" Mulder growled roughly ploughing into her body, wrapping his arms around her torso and gripping her hair in his fingers.

"Only…always…" Scully groaned, holding on and licking up behind his ear ravenously.

Three more powerful thrusts inside her and they both came, grasping each other possessively for several seconds before Mulder moved back and slowly slipped out of her body.

"Wow…" Scully smiled at him sheepishly, "I guess we both have possessive streaks."

"Do you care?" Mulder smirked.

Scully bit her lip and then grinned happily, "You're mine now; I want _everyone_ to know it."

"I love how that sounds…" Mulder admitted. He gently helped her pull up her panties and jeans before zipping himself up and holding out his hand.

Scully took it with intrigue and then screeched when he lifted her into his arms and walked around the car. He opened the passenger side and placed her down as gently as if he was placing a baby into a cot. "I know you hate to feel babied, but will you let me take care of you? I'll drive - you can either sleep or just talk to me a while."

Scully smiled tenderly and reached up to cup his face, "I think I can stand being looked after by you now…it's natural to want to protect those we love and that has nothing to do with weakness."

* * *

 

Half an hour later Mulder scanned the side of the road and absent-mindedly asked, "So...which one do you prefer, Armageddon or Deep Impact?"

Scully smiled over at him and rolled her eyes, "Téa Leoni was in Deep Impact."

Mulder looked over at her and raised his eyebrows, "I know the movies, I asked which you _prefer."_

Scully bit her lip and grinned, enjoying the fact that she was about to surprise him, "I know, that was my answer. I mean...Téa Leoni is hot."

Choking on his own saliva Mulder quickly slowed the vehicle and corrected their direction before they ran off the road. "Hot? You mean? _Hot?"_

She waggled her eyebrows and then turned her face away from Mulder and smiled out of the window, pleased by his reaction, "I only have eyes for you, Mulder."

"You met Téa Leoni...on the set of that ridiculous movie," Mulder observed sounding a little petulant.

"I'm not planning on investigating any latent bisexual desires, Mulder," Scully sighed patiently. "I was merely observing that I think she's attractive...and personally I _prefer_ Deep Impact."

Mulder was silent for a few seconds, "So, you're saying if we met Ms Leoni again...?"

Scully laughed now and reached to slide her hand onto his thigh, "Turns out you're pretty cute when you're jealous, Mulder."

"I'm not..." Mulder started to protest and then let out a breath, "...I guess I am being a little silly."

"I'm with you. I _only_ want to be with you. I flew into a _tsunami_ to be with you..." Scully confirmed with an amused smile. "I'm just letting you know that if you ever wanted to try and persuade me into a threesome, she's your gal."

Mulder shifted in his seat uncomfortably and then smiled at Scully and licked his lips, "I won't. I'm not sharing you with anyone, having said that you've just given me some world-class inspiration if I'm ever in need of... _personal stimulation."_

Laughing softly Scully watched Mulder's tongue slide over his lips again and then bit her own, "Maybe you could share that with me sometime?" She asked softly.

"You mean...you want to _watch_ me...?" Mulder glanced over and felt his body heat up and his cock stiffen further.

Scully smiled and was about to reply when she saw a deputy's vehicle parked at the side of the road.

She nodded over at him and as Mulder followed her eyes over to the young man he felt his arousal calm. The officer held his hand up to ask them to stop and Mulder slowed the vehicle and glanced over at Scully, who nervously slid her hand down to her gun.

"He looks okay, but stay on guard..." Mulder murmured as they pulled alongside and he rolled down the window.

"You guys heading west?" The terrifyingly young deputy asked as he pulled off his hat and swiped the sweat from his forehead.

Mulder shrugged and then nodded, "Yeah...I mean, where else?"

"I need to check IDs and licenses," The young man said with forced formality and replaced his hat.

"You're kidding right?" Scully asked with shocked incredulity.

The deputy looked surprised by Scully's tone and looked at her sharply before suddenly noticing her gun and quickly pulling his own.

"I'm going to need you both to step out of the vehicle," he ordered sharply and pointed to the front of the 4x4 with his gun.

Mulder held up his hand and then carefully pointed to his pocket, this kid looked nervous and inexperienced and that's how accidents happen. "Okay man, we're federal agents...we can both show you IDs..."

The kid's eyes danced between them nervously and then glanced back at Scully's gun, "I said _get out_ of the vehicle!"

"Okay, okay, you're in charge..." Scully said calmly and slid out. She walked around to join Mulder next to the driver's side with her hands up.

"Can we show you some ID now?" Mulder asked carefully.

"Just you," the deputy nodded at Scully, "...and _slowly."_

Scully nodded and carefully pulled out her badge.

Their new friend scanned it thoroughly and looked over at Mulder. "You're working?" He asked.

Mulder glanced up at his hands asking if he could drop them and the man nodded. "No..." Mulder said as Scully dropped her remaining hand and stepped closer to his side. "I was working in D.C. helping with the evacuation, but the site was winding down and my partner came to get me..."

"You're...?" The deputy started to ask.

"Together?" Scully checked and the deputy nodded. "Yes," She confirmed.

The young man relaxed completely and holstered his gun, "I've been stationed here for almost 24hrs, checking IDs, ensuring safety."

Mulder raised his eyebrows, "Kid, we've had to take down three guys to get this far and we're on the back roads...hundreds of thousands of people are going to die. I think we're beyond the point where standard checks are necessary."

"The sheriff said..." The man started defensively.

"Do you have a family?" Scully asked.

He nodded, "Two kid sisters and my mom, they left yesterday."

"You have a vehicle..." Mulder continued.

He nodded.

"You need to take it and you need to leave," Scully ordered him sharply.

"I can't abandon my post," He argued.

"What's your name?" Mulder asked.

"Aaron."

"Aaron, people are giving their lives back east helping others to escape west with their families. Hundreds of good men and women who had the means to run but chose to stay and help. You're on a back road here, and I respect the hell out of your dedication...but you can leave now. You can get in your vehicle and drive," Mulder said with as much authority as he could muster.

"It's an official vehicle," Aaron argued weakly and looked back up the road behind them again as a car sped by.

"If you survive to face charges you should consider yourself lucky," Scully said with a gentle smile and Aaron looked at her with surprise and then nodded with a grateful smile.

"You can come with us if you want..." Mulder offered.

Aaron bit his lip thoughtfully and then shook his head, "You know, I joined up with a friend from school, he's posted a few miles over...I'm going to go pick him up and get the hell out of here."

Scully nodded with relief, "You'll be okay?"

Since talking to him she had come to realise that he wasn't even twenty, she couldn't help but wonder how his family could have bared to leave him behind - but then she thought of her own family and realised that life is rarely as simple as it might seem.

"I'll be fine ma'am," Aaron said gratefully. He paused and then looked at Mulder, "You've really killed three people on the way here?"

"One, Scully took the other two down," Mulder nodded at his partner proudly.

"Tough lady, heh?" Aaron asked and then smiled at Scully.

"A world-class FBI agent and tough as hell," Mulder confirmed seriously.

Scully chuckled and then smiled at Mulder with appreciation. "My partner is no slouch, we make a pretty good team," she told Aaron genuinely.

Aaron smiled at the pair and nodded, "I don't doubt it...you know I almost took a bathroom break a few minutes back, I'm glad I pulled you guys over."

Scully opened the back door and reached over to get her bag, taking out her wallet she slipped out a small business card and a pen before scribbling a number on the back and handing it to Aaron. "I know things are going to get a bit crazy over the next few days, but when you get a chance will you give us a call? The number on the back is for my brother in San Diego, if we aren't there he should know where to find us."

"You sound pretty confident we're making it out of this madness alive," Aaron said, taking the card and putting it in his pocket.

She shrugged, "We've had our share of bad luck over the last few years...but we've made it this far and I believe that's for a reason."

"I can tell you're good people," Aaron replied, "...I hope one day we'll get to make that call." He walked around to the driver side of his vehicle and held up his hand before jumping in and quickly driving away.

 


	6. As We Know It

Scully sat up slowly and rested her head against his arm. Her fingers lazily painted patterns on his thighs and Mulder leaned to brush his lips over her temple.

"...Time is it?" Scully asked sleepily.

Mulder looked at the time and then their mileage, "We're going to be okay, Scully."

Scully sat up straight in surprise, glanced at the road and then the time, "When did you…?"

"You fell asleep awhile…I filled up once at a deserted gas station and once from the can…and put my foot to the floor. We're in Oklahoma..."

Looking shocked Scully glanced around the car, " _Oklahoma_?"

"You slept almost  _seven_  hours…" Mulder smirked.

 _"Oh, God!_  Mulder, I'm  _so_  sorry!" Scully said slightly tearfully.

"Don't be sorry, I  _wanted_  you to sleep…and there was no better motivation in the world than looking down at your beautiful sleeping face as I drove…" He took his foot further off the gas and they slowed down to a steady crawl.

"We're  _really…?!"_  Scully asked, more than a little stunned.

"More than halfway across the country, we're going to be okay," Mulder reassured gently.

"Oh, Mulder…" A few tears escaped and she leaned to hug him awkwardly and kiss his cheek, "I can't believe we made it!" She paused and then thought of the reality of the situation, acknowledging how many people wouldn't be this lucky.

"How long…?"

"About two hours…" Mulder confirmed sadly. He saw a flicker of glass on the side of the road and pulled up, jumping out he lifted the receiver and then looked back and grinned at Scully. "I've tried a few as we went along," he said as she got out, "this is the first one…"

"It works?!" Scully gasped as she rushed to his side.

Mulder rummaged for change in his pockets and threw some money in. Scully dialled the familiar number and waited.

The phone was answered with lightning speed,  ** _"Margaret Scully."_**

"Mom! Oh God, mom! It's  _so_  good to hear your voice!"

Mulder watched her with a warm smile; he lifted his hand and played aimlessly with the collar of her shirt.

**_"Dana! Oh, thank the lord! I mean…where are you?"_ **

"Oklahoma, mom. We're safe…we're okay!" Scully beamed at Mulder happily.

**_"Oh, Dana! Everyone, its Dana! She's okay! She's going to be okay!"_ **

There was a short burst of shouting, laughter and celebration in the background before Margaret Scully continued.  ** _"Yes…I mean she said 'we'…"_**  she replied to someone on her end,  ** _"…Bill asked if Fox is with you? I mean I had assumed…"_**

"Mulder's here…we're  _together._  I mean, we're…"

**_"You give Fox our love as well. Are you heading this way?"_ **

Scully looked up at Mulder and he shrugged.

"Yes, I mean we can take our foot off the pedal a bit… _literally_  in Mulder's case…but we will aim towards Bill's. We might try and sleep over in a few places so we can both get some rest on the way. Mulder's been driving for more than nine hours today."

**_"Well, we'll be here. Bill has arranged for me to use his neighbour's home for a few months until we get settled. He's living in Australia on business for a year. You and Fox are welcome to stay for as long as you need, but I know eventually you'll need your own space."_ **

Scully looked up at Mulder with sudden realisation, "Our homes, our work, the X-Files…everything will be gone!"

Mulder wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her head, "I still have you, and you still have me. Everything else will just work itself out."

Scully nodded against his chest and suddenly heard the phone beep for more money. Mulder started to pull back and look in his pockets but Scully shook her head.

"We're going to have to say goodbye, mom. We're safe but every mile seems… _safer_ …if you know what I mean?"

**_"I understand, sweetheart. I love you, and you look after that man of yours."_ **

"I love you too, but Mulder is not  _my_ …" Scully started to automatically argue with her mom before Mulder took the phone.

"I  _am_ hers, Mrs Scully, completely…irrevocably… _hers._ I'll bring Scully home to you as soon as possible, I promise."

**_"Fox, I think my daughters home is wherever you are, but I'm looking forward to seeing you both soon…we all are."_ **

"Even Bill?" Mulder asked with a smirk and the phone beeped again.

Margaret laughed, " ** _Yes, even Bill…"_**

Mulder smiled, "Bye, Mrs Scully…"

**_"Fox, please call me mom."_ **

He looked up at Scully with a shocked expression and having missed her mom's last words she looked confused.

**_"Yes, well…goodbye, Mom…"_ **

Scully's eyes welled up as she saw Mulder still staring at the phone in shock.

"She hung up…did you want to…?" Mulder asked.

"I can't think of a better way for that call to end, Mulder. We'll see them all soon," Scully curled back into his side and cried softly against his chest.

Mulder looked down at her and smiled sadly, "You're still upset? Realising everything we've lost?"

Scully shook her head, "I'm happy, we still have  _our_ family…and they're waiting for us to come home. How could we possibly get luckier than that?"

* * *

Scully pulled over at the side of the road and turned off the engine. She sat for a while watching the minute hand move slowly around the clock and then sighed sadly. Leaning over she brushed her fingers through Mulder's hair and spoke gently, "Mulder…Mulder, wake up…"

Mulder stirred and looked up at her sleepily, "Scully?"

Scully looked into her rear-view mirror and then back at him sadly, "It didn't feel right to just keep driving…to not  _acknowledge_ what was about to happen."

Realisation dawned on Mulder's face and he nodded wordlessly.

After about half a minute he took her hand, "Do you want to wait here in the car? Or maybe go outside?"

Looking out of the side window she shook her head, "The thought that you could have been back there, Mulder. All those people…people that are loved  _so_ desperately…"

Mulder didn't answer.

"Let's get out of the car...if that's okay with you?" Scully asked softly.

Nodding slowly Mulder held out his hand and Scully moved across to get out the same side as him, neither of them could face being apart right now, even for a few seconds.

They both walked silently to the back of the vehicle, the road was empty and seemed abnormally quiet. Mulder leaned back onto the trunk door and Scully slipped into his arms.

After a few minutes, Scully gasped at a sudden roar when the heavens opened, looking up she watched a dark streak with a long tail drive towards the earth on the horizon – so near and yet so far away. Within seconds the ground beneath their feet shook and Scully gripped Mulder tighter around his waist, she felt his lips brush her temple and closed her eyes.

"I love you…" She heard Mulder murmur against her hair with so much feeling the tears she had been trying to control broke free and poured down her cheeks.

Scully turned to bury her face against his chest and tried not to think about the unknown nightmares unfolding as they stood on this quiet road in the middle of nowhere.

She tried not to think of her friends, her colleagues…but she  _did_ , every last one seemed to run through her mind desperately as she clung on to Mulder so hard she was sure she was hurting him, but she couldn't let go.

After what seemed like hours she pulled back and looked up at her partner, "How long?"

Mulder looked at his watch, "About half an hour…" He replied with a rough voice.

"So they were right, we're safe…" Scully said quietly.

Looking down at her sadly Mulder tilted her face up and brushed her lips gently against his. " _We're_  safe, thanks to you."

Scully shook her head, "You got us here Mulder."

" _YOU_  got us here Scully, you risked your life to come get me…you saved me, in every way possible."

Scully kissed his chest through his t-shirt, "I wasn't being entirely selfless, you're my life."

Mulder nodded tearfully and closed his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later they pulled into a motel car park and both dragged themselves lifelessly through the doors to the reception desk.

It was empty.

 _"Hello…?"_  Mulder called out.

An old man walked through from the back and seemed surprised to see anyone, "I've not seen a soul in hours…" He observed without emotion.

Scully nodded, "So you have rooms?"

"Oh, yeah…I think a lot of people took the northern roads and most who did come this way came through several hours ago and kept movin'. You travelin' west to family?"

"Yes, from D.C," Scully replied quietly.

The man nodded with obvious empathy, "The last few days must have been a trial for you both."

"You could say that…" Mulder sighed.

"You want one room?"

"Please…" Mulder said taking out his wallet.

"You don't need money here lad, I'm not profiting from you poor people. Just stay as long as you need and try not to forget to drop the key in when you go."

Scully felt herself get a little emotional and thought of the money her family had given her in her bag. She'd not spent a penny since she'd left her brothers home…in spite of the violence they'd seen the kindness of strangers still astounded her.

"You're sure?" Mulder said picking up the key.

"You and the misses have a  _well-earned_  sleep on me," the man smiled and then slowly returned to the backroom.

Scully smiled at Mulder and took the key he handed her. They walked at a snail's pace through to their room, let themselves in and dropped down their bags.

Mulder automatically picked up the remote.

 _"NO!"_  Scully cried and he froze in place. "I mean, maybe in a few days but…I'm not sure that I can face…"

Mulder dropped it on the table and shook his head, "I wasn't even thinking."

He walked over cupped her face, then kissed her head softly. "You want to have a shower? I'll dig through the food that Dan…" He paused registering for the first time that his friend was almost certainly dead.

Scully looked through to the bathroom, "How about we have a bath?"

Smiling gently in spite of himself Mulder raised an eyebrow,  _"We?"_

" _We_ …you and me…" Scully confirmed. "Call me clingy if you want but I'm not sure I'm ready to let you out of my sight just yet." She'd already started to lift up Mulder's shirt and he bent to help her pull it off.

Then Scully walked through the open door and picked up some shower gel off the bathroom counter, "This will do…can you start running the tub?"

Mulder nodded meekly as he followed her through to the bathroom. The bath was half full when Scully returned with a bar of chocolate and a bottle of Gatorade.

"Not exactly champagne and oysters, but they'll do," Scully grinned.

"Who needs champagne and oysters when I have you?" Mulder retorted smoothly.

Scully unbuttoned her shirt and slipped off her bra, then bent to remove her sneakers and pull down her jeans and panties. Looking at the pile with a disgusted face she walked out and dropped the clothes in the trash just outside the door.

When she walked back in Mulder was watching her motionlessly.

"I don't want to keep those memories, the only part of the last few days I want sticking around is  _you…_ " She smiled and then realising Mulder hadn't spoken for a while she looked a little concerned. "You okay?"

Mulder nodded and then smiled tearfully, "You're  _so_  beautiful, Scully."

Scully's eyes welled up and she swallowed hard, walking over to the bath she turned off the faucet. Then she poured in almost the entire bottle of shower gel before turning around with a wide but sleepy smile. "You know you're going to have to take those clothes off before we get in?"

Chuckling Mulder quickly pulled off his boots and jeans, and then discarded them and his boxers in a small pile near the door. "The sight of Dana Scully parading around the room naked might have momentarily affected my motor skills," he explained with a smirk.

"I do not  _parade_  naked!" Scully teased, it felt good to laugh.

"You were naked and you walked, in my head  _that's_ a parade!"

Scully looked down at Mulder's straining erection and grinned. "Bath,  _now…"_  she said with mock annoyance.

Mulder climbed into the hot water gingerly and slid back against the wall, pleased that the bath had a central faucet Scully climbed in opposite and lay facing him.

Her legs slid along his gently, "Sorry I haven't shaved them in a couple of days," Scully said suddenly feeling self-conscious.

He laughed and picked up one of her feet gently; he ran his hands over her skin and then bent to kiss the arch of her foot. It tickled slightly and Scully giggled.

"I'm sharing a bath with the woman of my dreams,  _literally,_  and you're apologising because you haven't shaved your damn legs?"

Scully laughed, "Well, I want to look good…"

"Scully, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life…you're radiant…do  _you_  care that I haven't shaved?"

Rolling her eyes Scully lay back and enjoyed the feeling of Mulder's large hands sliding firmly up and down her legs. "Mulder, I'll take you any way I can get you."

Mulder nodded, "Me too, but I mean it when I tell you that you're  _perfect_  exactly the way you are _."_

Scully smiled serenely and closed her eyes.

They were silent for several long minutes, casually stroking each other's legs and enjoying the contact.

After a while Scully sighed and sat up, moving to the middle she opened the remaining shower gel and filled her hands. After soaping up her hair she refilled her palms and looked up at Mulder, "Sit up a little…"

Mulder did as told and Scully slowly started rubbing shower gel into his hair. He smiled and rolled his neck slightly as her fingers massaged his scalp. "I'm going to smell like you..."

"Is that bad? Too girly?" Scully teased.

"No…it's good.  _Scully Hair_  is one of my top three  _all-time_  favourite aromas."

Scully smirked, "Top Three?"

"Well, it used to be at number two, until recently…"

She scooped some water out of the bath and carefully rinsed his hair as Mulder inhaled deeply.

"So let's hear your Top Three, three is my shampoo?"

Mulder shook his head, "This isn't  _your_  shampoo, number three is your hair. Although the magical combination of your normal shampoo  _and_  your hair would definitely make the top ten…" He smiled and leaned to inhale the scent. "Even wet it smells amazing when it's dry and all silky…there were days in the office I'd lean over and get that scent, that alone could make me hard."

Scully groaned quietly and looked into his eyes, "So... _two?"_

"That's the _new_  one…" Mulder leaned and reached between her legs, sliding a finger gently through her folds. "Number two –  _Aroused Scully._ I can't wait to taste you, you  _smell_  delicious."

Scully flopped back in the bath, closed her eyes and groaned loudly. She gasped when she felt Mulder scoop two fingers through the silky wetness between her legs and her eyes shot open when she heard him moan.

Mulder sat licking and sucking his fingers, "I was right, you  _taste_  like heaven…"

She gasped and arched back in the tub. Suddenly feeling overheated Scully pulled the plug and the water started to drain quickly.

"I need…" she stood on wobbly legs and almost fell out onto the bathroom floor. Catching herself on the wall she turned and picked up two towels, passing one to Mulder.

 _"Out,"_  she directed sharply.

Looking a little nervous Mulder climbed out next to her and wrapped the towel around his waist, "Was that  _too much?_  Did I…?"

"Make me cum just from watching you taste me?  _Yes."_  Scully said with an embarrassed smile.

Mulder looked amazed, "You…?"

"Came… _hard_. It was too hot in there…I thought I was going to pass out…" Scully chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Mulder said with genuine concern.

"You hardly touched me and you just made me cum so hard I almost passed out…I'm  _better_  than okay, Mulder."

Mulder laughed with relief and reached over to pick up a third towel, he gently ran it through her hair drying it carefully and then reached for the cheap motel drier.

Scully went to stop him and Mulder shook his head, "I think we need to go to bed, baby…but I don't want you catching cold."

Doctor Scully stepped up, "You don't catch a cold from wet hair, Mul…" She started to say and then stopped when her partner started slowly combing his fingers through her hair drying it carefully. It felt so good, to be looked after; she could stand a little frizz.

When it was dry Mulder kissed her temple softly, "Bed?"

"Food, then bed...you've hardly eaten since I found you."

Mulder nodded, "Food,  _then_  bed."

He slipped into a clean pair of boxers and deposited his clothes in the trash next to Scully's. "I'm glad I brought a change of clothes," he said as Scully walked through from the bathroom in panties and a vest top.

Scully nodded, "It feels good to be clean…"

"You  _look_ good," Mulder observed.

She pulled out two dehydrated noodle pots and four candy bars and deposited them on the bed before flicking on the electric kettle. "Glad they have that…" She said climbing onto the middle of the bed and crossing her legs.

Mulder nodded and walked over to fill the little tubs with boiling water, he sat them on the bedside table and joined Scully on the bed, sitting opposite and mirroring her position.

"This is the first time we've shared a bed…" Mulder observed.

"We've eaten on each other's beds before, on the road," Scully pointed out.

"We've never  _slept_  in the same bed."

Scully nodded, "Thank God! I think my self-control would have faded pretty damn quickly if you'd been lying in  _BED_  next to me…I'm not  _that_  resilient!"

Mulder chuckled, "So many missed opportunities…so many years…"

"Don't look back, Mulder. We're here now…and we're  _together."_

He nodded and reached to pass Scully a pot of noodles, the one he knew she would prefer.

After a few minutes, Scully smiled, "We know so much about each other Mulder, but there's still so much to learn."

Mulder nodded and grinned, "Oh yeah… _Number One?"_

Scully laughed, "I didn't mean that, but okay…what's number one?"

"Pure unadulterated, perfume-free,  _Scully Scent_ …" Mulder said with a twinkle in his eyes. "At the end of the day, when you just smell like  _you."_

 _"Me?"_  Scully asked with a smile.

"There is no greater smell on earth than the scent of the person you love, Scully…you're like home and desire all in one, like after-school cookies and Christmas morning, like the air just after it starts raining and the charged energy just before a storm breaks. You know?"

Scully reached to put her empty contain on the side and took Mulder's and placed it next to hers. Then she directed him onto his back and curled into his side.

"I  _do_  know. I feel exactly the same way…no one has ever excited me the way you do, Mulder…and no one has ever made me feel so safe, or so loved." She was silent for several seconds and then breathed in deeply. "And _you_  smell positively delicious," she added with a grin.

After a few more seconds Mulder kissed her head.

"Can we sleep? I want to just sleep like this, in your arms…I know we haven't…" Scully started to say sleepily.

Mulder gently pulled the sheet over them and held her tightly against his warm body, he kissed along her forehead gently and then lay back and closed his eyes.

Things would never be the same again, but the world hadn't ended.

 


	7. Get Your Kicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while (sorry!) like I've said before, family difficulties mean I may sometimes not update for a while, but I'll never completely abandon a story. I know how annoying that can be! haha

Mulder woke the next morning to the feeling of soft warm lips trailing down his neck and then along his collarbone.

"I love you," Scully whispered against his sternum.

Mulder smiled, "Yeah…you do, don't you."

Scully smirked and then teasingly nipped his skin before lying back down and resting her head on his solid warm chest. "It felt amazing, waking this morning surrounded by… _you."_

Mulder grinned and kissed her wavy hair, "Like Christmas morning..." he agreed happily.

"Like Christmas, my birthday, St Paddies day…and the first day of summer break all rolled into  _one_ …but better."

"I love you," Mulder said sleepily and pulled her tighter against his side.

"So…what do we do today?"

"Where are we?"

"No idea…" Scully said chuckling happily. "Near the border of Oklahoma? Or possibly just over into Texas…"

"So we can try and get some gas, and then drive a bit further west…maybe stop in New Mexico tonight?"

"No time for aliens," Scully said with a smirk.

"The  _only_  out of this world entity that I am interested in right now is currently curled up next to me."

Scully moved to straddle Mulder's waist, she smiled down at him; hair sticking up all over the place, her lips were swollen and dark pink, her eyes sparkling.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful…" Mulder said serenely.

Scully bit her lip self-consciously, "I haven't done anything with my hair, I didn't even bring any makeup with me…"

"You've  _never_  looked so beautiful, Scully," Mulder said tenderly and tucked a strand of unruly hair behind her ear.

A tear slid down Scully's cheek and she leaned over to kiss his lips chastely before slowly nipping and flicking her tongue down his throat and towards his stomach.

"So...we have a busy day?" Scully asked with a smile just above his navel.

"Ye-yeah…I mean, sure… _busy_ …" Mulder said haltingly.

"We need to rush off then? No time to… _waste_ …?" Scully's teeth nipped his belly.

Mulder groaned and bucked a little towards her. "Depends…what…you call… _waste_ …Scully…" Mulder murmured roughly, his hand sliding into her hair and gasping loudly. "I…consider…every moment…I'm touching…you…to be vital… _necessary_ …completely funda… _ **oh fuck**_ … _mental!"_

Scully's eyes danced as her lips finally slid over the head of her partners straining cock.  _"Mmmmm_ … **fun** damental…" She hummed against his flesh hungrily, "…I  _like_  that." His cock hit the back of Scully's throat and her eyes sparkled, "Taste  _so_  good…" She hummed as she pulled up and flicked her tongue on the sensitive underside.

Mulder groaned and reached to lift her up, simultaneously pulling his partner level with his lips and rolling her under his hot clammy body. His hips found their natural home between her legs and his cock thrust lazily against her soaking wet core as he kissed her gently. His lips plucked at her bottom lip and then his tongue slid slowly along the top, his eyes holding hers and looking right into her soul, " _You_  are everything,  ** _you_  **are fundamental."

A tear slid down Scully's cheek and Mulder chased it with his lips before murmuring words of hope and love huskily into her ear.

"Make love to me, Mulder…" Scully whispered breathlessly.

" _Always…"_  Mulder replied and then pulled up slightly before sliding slowly and deeply inside her wet core.

" _Oh, God!"_  Scully gasped and closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes," Mulder gasped against her lips as his hips slowly and smoothly began to roll against her.

Scully's eyes popped open and linked with his, holding them steadfastly as her legs came up around his waist and her heels moved to dig into the back of his thighs. "So good…" She said tearfully.

"Don't cry, baby…" Mulder said kissing her temple as the tears flowed into her hair.

Scully smiled widely and reached to touch the side of his face with her right palm, "Happy tears, Mulder.  _Only_  happy tears."

"Love you…" He repeated roughly as his hips sped up slightly but retained their slow steady pace. "Can you come like this?"

Scully bit her bottom lip and nodded, her eyes rolling back, "Mulder, I came just  _looking_  at you last night."

"Keep your eyes on me…" Mulder repeated desperately, "I want to watch you...to look into your eyes when you come."

She gasped and forced her eyes back to his as her orgasm built and started to steal her breath, "Love you…"

Mulder nodded and kissed her lips - whispers of kisses, alongside whispers of love.

Their eyes locked together as Scully's body rolled into the strongest and most emotionally powerful experience of her life,  _"Mulder…"_  she gasped holding him tightly in place and letting her mouth fall open on a shuddering breath that didn't even have the power to scream.

Mulder watched her eyes widen and her breath stop, the beauty of the moment and the tight contraction of her core gripping his cock and pulling him over the edge with her. He locked, deep inside her, her hips holding him in place as his seed coated her pulsing walls.

His face dropped to her shoulder, his eyes closed and he inhaled deeply as his breath returned to normal. "I  _adore_  you," he murmured against her skin.

Scully nodded and brought her hand up to the back of his neck, holding his face against her throat desperately. "I would have  _died_  without you," she said tearfully, knowing that he finally understood.

Mulder nodded slowly and then trailed his lips back to hers, when their eyes met he held them firmly,  _"_ _ **Never**_ _again."_

* * *

Several hours later they were back on the road. Scully sat casually against the passenger door her feet propped up against Mulder's legs, her toes casually wiggling against his thighs as he drove.

Mulder glanced over at her and smiled as they pulled onto the highway, "Safety first?"

Scully rolled her eyes, "We just escaped death, I'm feeling like I can push a few boundaries…"

Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"There's no one else on the road, Mulder, and I _trust_  you…"

Mulder smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Besides, three bouts of life-changingly  _great_ sex in two days and a lady can become extremely hedonistic."

The car swerved briefly and Scully grinned.

"Life changing eh?" Mulder said the words catching in his throat a little.

Scully smirked and bit her lip before leaning over and whispering in his ear, "Mulder, I didn't even know it could be that good…I mean, the power, the strength…" she grinned and leaned to cup his cock lightly, "…the  _size_ …"

Mulder gulped and kept his eyes on the road, barely blinking, "Ssssscully…you were right…even under an act of  _God_  I would not let anything happen to this vehicle with you inside…but please, are you  _trying_  to kill us both?"

She laughed joyfully and slid back over to her side of the car, "Sorry, Mulder. I'm just so happy…I couldn't help teasing you."

He smiled at her briefly and then looked back at the road, "That good, eh?"

Scully grinned and popped a small piece of chocolate into her mouth, "Oh  _hell,_ yes…!"

Mulder smiled and bit his lip. He noticed a sign on the side of the road and grinned even wider before starting to sing;  _"You'll see Amarillo and Gallup, New Mexico, Flagstaff, Arizona don't forget Winona, Kingsman, Barstow, San Bernadino. Would you get hip to this kindly trip, take that California trip… Get your kicks on Route 66… Get your kicks on Route 66…"_

He grinned over at Scully who joined in quietly, _"And I'll meet you on Route 62…Get your kicks on Route 66…"_

* * *

They heard the sirens before they saw the car. Mulder looked in his rear-view mirror and sighed before pulling up at the side of the road.

As he rolled down his window the deputy walked up slowly, "Where you guys headin'?"

"To family in San Diego," Mulder answered easily.

The man nodded at Scully, "Wife?"

"Girlfriend," Mulder corrected.

"Does the  _little lady_  realise its state law for everyone over the age of 18 to wear a seatbelt?"

"Well, while I can't speak directly for her knowledge of specific state laws regarding the wearing of seatbelts, as an FBI agent I can assure you my partner is  _more than_  aware of the importance of road safety… _Scully?"_

Scully chuckled at Mulder's controlled response to the deputy cutting her out of the conversation. "Road safety," she smiled and then continued with mock seriousness, "yes, that is  _extremely_  important."

"You're a fed?" The deputy asked Mulder with a slight eye roll.

" _We're_  federal agents," Mulder corrected with waning patience. "We're heading east to see family and I really can't see why road safety is suddenly your most pressing priority...after the events of the last few days."

"So, now you and your  _girlfriend_  think you know my job better than I do?"

" _No…_ now me and my partner,  _Special Agent_  Dana Scully, are suggesting that you might like to work on your priorities."

The deputy leaned down and opened his mouth, clearly about to explain his  _priorities_  to Mulder, when Scully reached over with the hundred bucks she had just slipped out of her bag…it's  _amazing_  what you can get away with when you're practically invisible and the testosterone is pumping.

Holding the money up in front of the officer Scully smiled with coy sweetness, "Sir…my lover and I just escaped one of the most catastrophic natural disasters in the history of the human race…we are _tired_ …we are  _exhilarated_ …and we are more than a little  _horny_. We are also going to be out of your state in less than half an hour. So, what do you say to accepting this gift as a  _genuine_  apology, from both of us, for wasting your valuable time? Then leaving us to peacefully remove our debauched disrespect for the law out of your jurisdiction?"

The sheriff stared at Scully with his mouth open, then back at Mulder, then he returned his stern gaze to Scully, "Half an hour?"

Scully grinned, "We'll even  _promise_  to break the speed limit."

The sheriff looked at Mulder and smiled, "I don't like you much, but I like your girl."

Mulder chuckled, "Well, I can't fault your judgement on that."

Nodding slowly the deputy took the small wad of notes from Scully's hand and stepped back from the window, "The state of  _Texas_  would like to thank you for your visit, but we do feel that you would both be more at home in the state of  _California_."

Mulder smiled at Scully as she moved back into her previous seat and dropped her feet back onto his thigh.

"The  _Federal Bureau of Investigation_  thanks you for your diligence and devotion to duty…" Scully replied cheerfully and then grinned at her partner as he pulled away from the side of the road and drove quickly towards the New Mexico border.

* * *

As Scully pulled into a motel later that night Mulder stirred and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Zuni Reservation, a little past Ramah…" Scully said pulling on the handbrake and turning to smile at her partner. I filled up about an hour back and put some more in the gas can so we should be okay for a while."

Mulder smiled and nodded, "So how are you feeling Bonnie? Tired?"

Scully smirked, "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Scully, that was  _so_  hot!" Mulder grinned.

"What can I say, I'm happy…and ain't nothing or no one gonna bring me down."

Mulder laughed and opened his door, watching him get out Scully climbed out of her side and walked around the 4x4 and into his warm embrace.

"Missed you," Mulder said happily.

Scully laughed, "I haven't been anywhere!"

Mulder kissed her head and inhaled deeply, "Even a cars width is too far."

"You sap," Scully said leaning up to brush his lips with hers briefly and then turning out of his arms and walking towards the reception.

"Good evening," A surprisingly young girl with purple and green hair greeted them with a warm smile as they walked up to the desk.

"Got any rooms for the night?" Mulder asked.

"One?"

Mulder nodded happily.

"Yep, some people just moved on…gonna take my dad a while to set up the room though," She replied apologetically.

"Any good places to eat locally?" Scully asked easily.

The girl smiled, obviously happy that they weren't annoyed at the wait, "Yeah sure, there's a nice place down the road…'bout 5 by foot if you're walkin'."

"Okay, well I could do with the walk," she looked up and Mulder nodded. "Put us down for the room and we'll be back after dinner."

The girl smiled and pencilled them in, "Any bags I can hold for you? Safer in here than the yard…"

Mulder shook his head, "We haven't really got much…"

Suddenly realising their new guests were travelling from back west the girl nodded sadly. "Anything I can get you guys? I mean the shops are shut but the gas station might be open…or if I can do anything…" Her words faded and she winced, obviously feeling pretty useless.

"We're okay thanks," Scully smiled kindly. "We haven't got much stuff, but we have each other."

The girl smiled and nodded, "Yeah...I guess that's something."

Mulder shook his head, "That's  _everything."_

The teenager's eyes welled up; she bit her lip and nodded. Then after a short pause, "The news…the pictures and the stories…it's so frightening…"

Scully reached to take her hand, "It's going to be okay you know? It'll take a while…but we'll all be  _okay._ We're the lucky ones. _"_

"You guys have money? For the food I mean…"

Mulder smiled at her thoughtfulness, "We're fine, …?" He paused.

"Saffron," the girl said with a genuine smile, "Saffron Gilbert, my dad, Ron, owns this place."

Mulder nodded, "Well, it's good to meet you, Saffron. I'm Fox and this is Dana."

Saffron smiled at Scully, "He  _is_ a bit isn't he."

Scully laughed and looked back at Mulder, "What is it with you and the ladies?"

Mulder flushed slightly at the young girl's flattery and then reached to wrap his arms around Scully's upper body from behind. "While I appreciate the sentiment," he grinned at the girl, "…you know I'm only interested in  _one_  lady's appraisal."

Saffron smiled widely at them, "You guys are so cute."

" _Cute?"_  Mulder winced distastefully.

"I think you're pretty  _cute…_ " Scully teased mercilessly.

Just at that moment, a man arrived at the reception with a huge Alaskan Malamute, "Hey Saffy. How goes it?"

"Good, Dad, this is Fox and Dana…"

Ron reached and shook their hands.

"Please, call me Mulder," Mulder said quickly.

Ron nodded, "Mulder…and Dana, Saffy sorted you out okay?"

"I've put them in the room the Dawkins just left," Saffron said, pointing at their book with her pencil.

"That won't be ready for a while," Ron pointed out.

"They're happy to go for food down the road first, they weren't annoyed about the wait…they're…I mean they've been travelling from the west…they're really nice and they haven't got much…"

Ron looked up at them both sadly and nodded, " _Right,_  okay…so can we help you with anything?"

Scully shook her head, "We're fine, thank you. Your daughter has been great…we really just need a sleep and some hot food."

Nodding again Ron scribbled a note in their book, "The room is on us, it's not much… _after everything_ …but it's the least we can do."

Saffron smiled tearfully at her dad and then yelped when their malamute leapt up and rested his paws on her lap excitedly, "Queequeg, God, you scared me!"

Scully beamed broadly,  _"Queequeg?"_

Saffron nodded and kissed the dogs head.

"Weird name if you ask me…but it was my wife's favourite book," Ron said rubbing the dog's head. "She passed away last fall and Queequeg here was her mom's last gift to Saffy."

Scully nodded, her eyes welling up slightly, "I'm sorry…"

Mulder tightened his arms around her.

Ron shook his head and smiled, "You guys married?"

"Not yet," Mulder said leaning to kiss Scully's temple.

Scully's smile brightened, "No, not  _yet."_

Ron smiled warmly at the couple, "Well, you guys give us a couple of hours and we'll get you all set up for the night. The restaurant has a bar and live music, you guys look like you could use some time to unwind."

Mulder nodded, "That sounds great. We'll see you both later?"

Saffron shook her head, "I knock off soon…you'll both come see me tomorrow though? I'm in from 9 and…well…I'd like to see you both again before you leave."

Scully nodded, "We'll see you before we head out, and thank you for your help Saffron."

Saffron nodded and smiled up at her dad, "I  _told_  you they were nice."

* * *

When Scully walked out of the restaurant bathroom she saw a willowy dark-haired woman with insanely tight pants sitting in  _her_  seat at their table and flirting outrageously with Mulder.

She walked around into his eye line and stopped by the wall for a while, watching them with a thin smile.

After about thirty seconds Mulder politely tried to remove his hand from his new  _friends_ grasp and shift his leg away from her constant attempt to trap his limbs between hers.

She watched him glance up and catch her eye.

For a second he looked nervous, like he thought he was going to get into trouble, but then Scully winked at him and the smile spread across her face.

Mulder's expression turned to amusement and mild irritation. He realised that Scully had actually been standing there  _watching_  this vapid flirt fail to get the hint and hadn't even attempted to come to his aid.

Mulder raised an eyebrow at Scully as  _'Thumper'_  (as Scully had christened her) turned to see what he was looking at over her shoulder. Scully laughed at the sight and then slowly pushed off the wall and walked back towards her partner.

"Scully…" Mulder said with a level of relief that made Scully's grin widen. "I was just telling Jemma here about you," he paused and then continued pointedly, "I was wondering  _where_  you were."

Scully smiled sweetly at Jemma and then slid into the booth next to Mulder. Pushing him effortlessly along his seat and settling with her left side touching him from calf to shoulder.

She held out her hand to Jemma, "Hello, I don't believe we've met? I'm Dana."

Jemma glanced at Mulder and then back to Scully before taking her hand weakly and giving it one shake, "Jemma."

"So I'm told," she smiled at Mulder and then looked back at their guest.  _"Sooooooo_ …it's nice of you to come over and say hi, being visitors to the area and all."

Jemma smirked with clear irritation and then smiled back at Mulder.

Despite her comfort with the situation, Scully was still shocked when she felt Jemma's leg slide back under the table and try to approach Mulder's calf. She automatically shot her leg out, blocking the girl's path, and then hooked her partner's legs behind her own. Looking at Jemma with an icy stare Scully very quietly warned their visitor.

"Be  _ **very**_  careful."

Jemma froze under Scully's sudden and steely caution. She quickly pulled her legs back under her seat, and then she looked over to the corner of the bar. She waved and smiled with exaggerated enthusiasm. Then glanced over at Mulder, before quickly standing and pulling on her jacket. "So… _well_ …I see an old friend in the corner over there…and…well, I would hate to miss her…so…it was good to meet you… _both_ …and…yeah…goodbye."

"Oh no, so soon?" Scully said then looked over at Mulder with an exaggerated pout. "And we were all just getting to know each other!"

Mulder couldn't even attempt to control his laughter at Scully's expression. Then he looked up at Jemma with a small shrug, "I did  _try_  to tell you my girlfriend wasn't to be messed with!"

Jemma rolled her eyes and started to walk away. She called back over her shoulder, "You ain't all that anyway…"

Scully reached to take a sip of Mulder's drink and smirked at him happily, "Maybe not, but you  _are_  all mine."

"Hey!" Mulder said pretending, and failing, to look offended.

Scully shrugged, "Where's my drink?"

"I didn't know if you were  _drinking_  or not so thought I'd wait till you came back," Mulder explained.

Scully nodded and sipped his drink again. "I'll have one, but I'll take the first shift tomorrow so you can relax and have a few if you want."

Mulder shook his head; "To be honest I have more exciting plans for our evening…plans for which I intend to remain  _completely_  sober."

"Now, I  _like_ the sound of that," Scully smiled and reached over to look at the menu. She was still sat comfortably against Mulder's side and rested her hand on his thigh as she skimmed her options.

"I can't believe you just stood there and watched me suffer like that," Mulder said with a slight pout that Scully just caught a glimpse of and quickly leaned up to kiss.

When she pulled back Scully shrugged, "I don't know why…I suppose it felt good. Watching a woman flirt with you and know, for the first time  _really_  know, that I had absolutely nothing to worry about. Do you understand what I mean?"

Mulder smiled and nodded, "I guess…but I could've done with the backup."

"You were doing fine, and I came in at the end didn't I?"

"My lioness…" Mulder chuckled, then put his arms around her shoulder and stretched his feet out.

Scully hooked one ankle over his and shrugged, "Maybe  _vixen…?"_

Mulder was about to retort when a young girl came over with a pad, "What can I get you?"

"Steak for me, and some fries… _Scully?"_

"Think I'll try the Green Chile Stew…and I'll have a Corona and a bottle of iced water."

Nodding the server looked back over at Mulder, "Another drink?"

Mulder shrugged, "Another water please, I wouldn't want to get drunk for my  _hot_ date."

The girl smiled broadly at Mulder and then addressed Scully, "You guys travelling west?"

Scully nodded, "Good to see that you're open."

"Yeah…our boss thought about closing, but you know what can we do? This is a community bar, a place for people to come together…and as difficult as it is…"

"…Life has to go on." Mulder finished.

"Yeah, I mean…what other choice is there?" The girl nodded.

Scully nodded sadly.

"Well, I hope you guys have a good night…" The server smiled at them both, her eyes lingering on Mulder for a second before she walked away.

"I really can't take you  _anywhere_ , can I?"

Mulder smirked, "I only have eyes for  _one_  lady, Scully, and she's the one that has most of the guys in this bar seriously questioning their life choices."

"So I'm a life choice now?" Scully laughed as she pushed the menus over to the other side of the table.

"You're  _MY_  life choice, Scully."

"So you're saying you no longer believe in fate?"

Mulder shook his head, "I believe that there is no one else on this planet who I could love as much as you, and no one else who could love me as well as you. I also believe that you were sent into my life for a reason…reasons I chose to ignore for an insanely long chapter of my life…but I also believe it is  _our_ choice to welcome love, to embrace it…and to nurture it."

Scully nodded, "The universe sent us a  _massive_  push in the right direction though."

"I already knew that I was in love with you, Scully. I've been in love with you for so long I can hardly remember what it felt like not to love you. I genuinely believe it was only a matter of time…I mean I know I can be obtuse…but look at you…I  _am_  only human."

Scully laughed and leaned up to kiss his neck, "I love you, too."

 


	8. Already Home

Scully sat outside on a small wall while Mulder went in to collect their key.

She looked up at the sky, it didn't seem any different…the moon shone brightly surrounded by sparkling stars. She thought for a moment that the moon actually seemed a little bigger than normal, but then smiled and reminded herself that perception is rarely quite what it seems.

The Earth certainly seemed I whole lot smaller now… _and frailer_ …a tiny little rock in an incomprehensible universe. Scully had spent most of her life looking down at the earth; she'd focused on the detail, the science…the contents of a petri dish.

Mulder had spent his life looking up; he had wanted the  _bigger_ answers…he never seemed to forget the overwhelming awesomeness of the world they lived in. She had been drawn to that wonder...and drawn to the adventure.

Mulder had inspired her to look  _up._

"Penny for them…?" Mulder asked softly as he took a seat next to her, the key dangling from his fingers.

Scully smiled, her eyes focused on an imagined horizon beyond the stars. "I was just thinking…"

"Uh-Oh," Mulder said teasingly and then sat gently watching her profile. "Thinking about what?"

"You…me…the mysteries of the universe…" Scully replied and blindly slid her hand into his, their fingers interlacing naturally.

Mulder raised his eyebrows, "The _everyday_  stuff then."

Scully's smile broadened and she dropped her eyes and turned to look at him, "Did you always look up?"

Mulder's face twitched in confusion and his head tilted slightly,  _"Up?"_

Scully nodded, "Your world always seemed so much bigger than mine, an infinite universe of unknown mysteries...just out there waiting to be solved."

His lips pursed a little and Scully was surprised to see a little sadness fall over his face, "From day one you took my breath away with your passion for knowledge…for the  _truth_  behind my mysteries. The wonders of the Earth are equally limitless when looked at through the lens of a single lifetime, Scully. But that's the thing about endless mysteries, you could work your whole life and still find yourself waiting at the beginning and wondering where all the time went."

Scully frowned a little, "You really feel that way? Like you aren't getting anywhere?"

Mulder sighed and squeezed her hand a little, he looked up at the sky and shrugged,  _"We,"_  he corrected, "…it's not just about  _me_ anymore, and it hasn't been for a long time." He paused for a second and then tried to answer her question, "Maybe I feel that way… _sometimes_ …or at least I used to…"

"And what changed?" Scully prompted softly.

_"You,"_  Mulder said simply and then smiled down at her shocked expression. "Don't look so surprised, you know how much I love you."

"But this is new, it's…" Scully started.

"This physical aspect of our relationship is new, but our feelings… _my_ feelings…are far from new," Mulder leaned to brush a soft kiss against her lips and then continued. "I'm not entirely talking about our romantic relationship though, I've been alone all my life, Scully. I've had family…of sorts…I've had friends, partners, girlfriends; but you were always different. Even before  _this_  you were my other half, you grounded me and you brought my focus back to earth."

"I clipped your wings," Scully said sadly.

_"No!"_  Mulder rushed to contend. "You gave me roots…and you gave me the freedom to fly..but you also gave me a safety net if, or when, I fell. I'm still looking up, Scully, but I'm holding your hand while I do it," he squeezed her hand and felt her grip tighten in return. "You quietened those voices in my head telling me that one day I might leave these infinite mysteries unsolved… because I know in my heart that when my life is over my biggest achievement will have been my relationship with  _you."_

Tears fell silently down Scully's face and she dropped her head against Mulder's arm as her eyes looked back up at the stars, "And that will  _really_  be enough?"

Mulder let out a breath and pulled Scully tightly into his side, "If the last few days have taught me anything it's that I will never have  _enough_  time with you, Scully, but I'm willing to take whatever I can get."

Scully turned her head and kissed his broad bicep, "So…in the spirit of making the most of the time we have…" she murmured against his shirt and then bit the material and continued to talk between her teeth, "…I seem to remember  _someone_  promising me a good time tonight."

Mulder grinned down at her, "I sure hope that  _someone_ was me…?"

Scully laughed and his t-shirt sprung back into place. In a genuinely bad Texan accent she retorted, "Well, I sure ain't fieldin' offers from no other cowboys."

Laughing happily Mulder moved to pull Scully into his lap, she straddled him and then smiled down happily, "Well, I always did wanna ride bareback..."

Leaning up to kiss her Mulder's tongue flicked out along her plump lower lip and then he sucked on it gently, "As long as I'm your  _only_  stockman," he teased.

Scully returned the kiss for a few seconds and then pulled back a little, her nose ran softly along the side of his and her hand came up to cup his face, she lost the accent and looked into his eyes seriously, "Until the day I die,  _only_ you."

Mulder's eyes welled up, " _Only_  you," he repeated solemnly against her lips.

Scully smiled broadly, her lips brushing across his as she replied with a slightly teasing tone, "Did we just get married?"

Grinning happily Mulder shook his head in wonder, "I guess it'll have to do for now."

"For  _now?"_  Scully confirmed.

"For  _now_ …" Mulder smiled and ran his hand up her thigh. "I'm  _more_  than happy to consummate though," he added and waggled his eyebrows.

" _Mmmmm_ …I like the way you think, G-Man," Scully grinned. "Room?"

Mulder picked their long discarded keys up off the wall and looked at the tag, "104".

Scully looked up at a sign above Mulder's head and then in the direction of their room, "Beat you there!" She teased and then jumped back off his lap and ran towards the door.

Mulder smiled at the playful side their relationship seemed to be encouraging in his partner.

He was about to stand when Scully stopped at the door and whispered back loudly, "Coming?"

The door opened and Scully vanished inside as Mulder jumped to his feet and rushed after her.

* * *

Scully had just got through the door when Mulder's arm banded around her waist from behind and lifted her off the floor.

_"Hey!"_ She screeched happily, then bent over slightly and gripped onto his forearms.

Mulder laughed and held her firmly but carefully, wary of gripping too tightly and hurting her.

"Put me down you big brute!" Scully demanded, trying to sound forceful but failing completely in-between her laughter.

"You're so tiny, Scully. Sometimes I forget how really  _tiny_  you are…" Mulder said with a hint of amusement as his voice softened and he turned her in his arms and hooked her legs up so she was more securely in his grip.

"Put me  _down,_  Mulder. I could still kick your ass…" Scully cautioned with a raised eyebrow and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh, I know," Mulder conceded, "why do you think I'm having second thoughts about putting you down?" He grinned as he walked them both towards the bed and then leaned to kiss her slight pout.

"Mul-der…" Scully warned and wiggled a little.

"What will you offer in return for your freedom?" Mulder asked bravely and raised his eyebrows?

"What will I  _offer?"_  Scully asked with growing exasperation. "Just put me down, Mulder," She replied a little sharply and Mulder flinched.

"I'm just having a little fun with you, Scully," he said softly, moments away from placing her on the bed. "You know you can trust me with your  _life_ …I just thought that the last few days have been so heavy and…"

"What sort of payment would secure my release?" Scully cut in quickly, sensing his grip on her start to loosen and feeling bad for souring Mulder's effort to lightened the mood. She'd always felt self-conscious when her peers,  _especially men_ , had used her size to their advantage – but when she saw the disappointment on her partner's face she had realised in a split second that her irritation had been nothing more than a habitual reaction.

Mulder had  _never_  made her feel small in his arms - he had always made her feel  _strong._

Mulder paused and smiled at his partner awkwardly and then he nuzzled her hair a little, "I didn't mean to…."

"You make me feel  _safe,_  Mulder, I didn't mean to make you question my faith in you," Scully said softly and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"You make me feel safe as well," Mulder replied softly.

Scully smiled and she felt tears well at the back of her eyes again. Their partnership had never been about power or control, they were equal in  _all_ things…different, but equal.

That would never change.

"So, my escape toll…?" Scully asked again.

"You want your freedom," Mulder smirked and tapped his fingers on her upper thigh as he pretended to think.

Scully chuckled. "How about this - I let you take the lead tonight? Your show,  _anything_ you want…any way that you  _want_ me."

Scully smiled teasingly and Mulder's mouth went dry, this wasn't just a game – this was his partner taking an extra step towards proving her trust. After a second to reassemble his fractured mind, he whispered softly, "Only if you agree to  _one_  thing?"

_"Anything,"_  Scully said without hesitation.

"The first night in our new home, it's  _your_ turn," Mulder said with a smile as he placed her carefully on the bed and then lay down on his side next to her.

"Our…?" Scully's voice was rough and breathless.

"Our new west-coast home. I'm an east-coast boy, Scully, I'm going to need you to hold my hand for a while," Mulder said softly as he slowly worked his way down the tiny buttons of her shirt.

"For a while…?" Scully asked as her eyes watched his progress and she felt her nipples tighten at the promise of what was to come.

"You know, show me around…make me feel at home…" Mulder murmured as he slipped her shirt apart and then leaned to flick one taut nub.

"You want to live together… _for a while…?"_  Scully tried again, her heart beating quickly and her eyes focused on the sharp flick of his tongue on her skin.

Mulder pulled back a little and looked into her eyes, "I want to be with you… _forever._  I meant what I said outside, I want to marry you, Scully, you  _are_ my home. But if you aren't ready, or if it's too soon, I can get a place nearby. You can stay with your brother a while and see how things…"

Scully leaned up and kissed him hungrily, then pulled his body over hers and wrapped him tightly in her arms.

"My mom said something about us getting a place together, but I didn't want to assume…" She said happily against his lips.

"I don't want to rush you…" Mulder started, realising that he may have been assuming a million things that Scully hadn't even considered. "If you need time I…" he started again and Scully covered his lips with her fingers.

"I don't need time, Mulder. You're  _it._ You've been it for me for as long as I've known you…it just took me a while to accept that…and I never truly believed that you would want…." Her palm trailed down the side of his face. "I almost lost you, and we've wasted  _so_  much time already…if you're sure, I'm sure. If you're in, I'm in. No time, no compromises, no caveats – we can work out the details in our own time, but  _you_  are all I need."

Mulder looked at Scully with wonder, then he began to pepper kisses over her face while whispering gently, "I'm  _so_  sure, I'm  _so_  in…I'm completely yours," His hand slid down to rest on her waist with surprisingly possessive tenderness, "you're  _everything_  to me."

"Make love to me, Mulder," Scully replied breathlessly just as his lips covered hers.

Mulder smiled, " _My_ way?"

Scully bit her lip over her smile and nodded, " _Your_ way…we can go slow later if you want…" She agreed, assuming that giving Mulder free reign was likely to lead to a more  _adventurous_  approach.

Mulder smiled softly and leaned to kiss her lips, then began to slowly and carefully remove her clothing as he whispered quietly and kissed each newly bared inch of silky warm skin. "I've dreamed of your body for  _years,_  Scully," he murmured against her thighs as he slowly tugged down her denim jeans. "Your perfect, silky skin…I memorised the feel of your flesh on my lips and replayed it a billion times in my head, I  _knew_  how soft you would be... _everywhere."_

Scully gasped when she felt her jeans being tugged over her feet, then his lips encircle the tip of one of her toes.

"I knew that you would taste  _amazing,"_ he added with a smile and then trailed his lips and tongue over the top of her foot before circling her anklebone hungrily with his tongue, "…and you  _do_  taste amazing," Mulder confirmed needlessly and smiled up at her through his dark eyelashes.

Scully's heart seemed to swell and then flip in her chest as the heat from his mouth flew up her legs and straight to her core. No man had ever looked at her the way Mulder did; with love, passion, respect, reverence and the sort of lust that melted her insides.  _"Mulder…"_  Scully gasped breathlessly.

"Just lie still, remember, this is  _my_ time now," Mulder teased softly and indulged himself in a long smooth lick up the inside of her calf. "I remembered the feel of your skin on my lips," he continued again and then rubbed his nose along the side of her knee, "and the scent of your skin…when I lay in bed at night. Often I pleasured myself as I thought of you…"

Scully gasped at the image and her hips bucked up a little off the bed.

"…But sometimes when I felt most alone I would close my eyes and just try to imagine that you were lying in my arms," Mulder continued and Scully was surprised to feel tears immediately fall from her eyes. "But it never felt  _real_...it never felt  _enough_ …I could remember what it felt like to hold you in my arms, but I'd never felt your weight lying against me. I'd never felt your warm safe body lying in my embrace, so it was never enough."

"Mulder…" Scully said tearfully.

Mulder looked up at her and smiled in spite of the tears in his own eyes, "I don't need to imagine now."

Scully smiled and felt another tear fall as she nodded happily, "Neither of us needs to imagine now".

He reached up to hook his thumbs inside her panties and tugged them down and off the end of her feet before discarding them at the side of the bed.

"You're so perfect," Mulder scanned her body with his eyes.

"I'm  _really_  not," Scully laughed awkwardly.

"You're  _my_ ideal…that makes you perfect to me…every flaw you see in yourself just makes you more perfect…because you're _you..._ and now you're  _mine."_

Mulder spoke so sincerely that Scully was sure she stopped breathing, how had she not seen his love before? This man was the love of her life and right at that second she finally accepted completely that she was his.

He was  _hers_  now...and unknown to her, he always had been.

All of a sudden every moment of their time together took on a different hue, each of her memories of him seemed to shift in her mind…like one of those time travel movies where one change trickled down and effected a million seemingly insignificant moments…the  _butterfly_  effect.

The  _butterflies_  in Scully's stomach fluttered in response. "God, I am  _so_  in love with you," Scully said softly and reached to cup his face as he peppered soft kisses up the inside of her thighs.

Mulder treated her to a lopsided smile, "I know…" he said softly, the awe in his voice belying his casual words.

Scully chuckled with overwhelmed amusement, "You know when I gave you free reign I half expected to be tied to the bed..."

Pupils dilating with excitement Mulder leaned to kiss her hipbone softly, "I love the way your mind works, baby, and we can definitely investigate that a little further another time…but the woman of my dreams just gave me free reign to the sexiest little body that I will ever lay my unworthy eyes on…and I want to taste you  _everywhere!"_

Scully groaned at his words and lifted her hips automatically,  _"Fuck…"_  she hissed and licked her dry lips, "…you make me want you  _so_  badly…"

"I'm yours, but I have some stuff to do right now…" He retorted trying to sound nonchalant but failing as his mouth watered in response to the scent of her desire for him. Pulling back a little Mulder placed his hands gently on each knee and then carefully pushed her legs apart.

"Mulder…" Scully whimpered and rolled her head back a little before suddenly pulling back and up the bed with her elbows.

Mulder looked up in shock at the sudden move.

"I…I need to watch you…" Scully said and flushed a little, she bit her lip as Mulder edged up the bed towards her with a predatory smile on his face.

"You like to watch, Scully?" He said roughly as he glanced down to see the wet glimmer of her core as she spread her legs for him.

"I like to watch  _you,"_  she clarified and licked her lips at the sight of Mulder lying greedily between her legs, "you're… _beautiful…"_

Mulder pushed her legs back and dropped his face between her folds, licking, sucking and devouring as he growled and moaned against her skin.

_"Oh, God…yes… Oh God…oh, fuck_ _ **me**_ _…"_  Scully gasped, pulsing her hips up towards him as she felt his tongue slide inside her before he slipped two fingers inside and curved to hit just the right spot. No sooner had Scully's orgasm started to die down his large tongue swept firmly over her clit causing her to peak again. Seconds later his lips encircled and sucked her hungrily as a third wave crashed and stole her breath,  _"Mulder…Mulder…oh, no…Mulder….God…no more…don't stop…"_

Mulder had just about enough presence of mind to smile at her the contradiction, "So fucking hot…" he murmured cheekily as his lips trailed over her pelvic bone. He smiled again at the whimper and gasp that erupted from her lips as he found a surprisingly sensitive spot on the side of Scully's waist. "You like that?"

"All of it…I love all of it…all of you…I especially love…when  _all_ of you is… _oh, God_ …touching  _all_ of me…" Scully gasped out between sharp breaths, her feet digging into the mattress and her hand reaching up to grip the rails of the headboard.

"Baby, you have a way with words when you're horny…" Mulder smirked against her skin as his lips trailed up between her breasts.

Scully reached down and encouraged his assent, then groaned impatiently into his mouth as he came to rest inside the v of her legs and the material of his jeans ground against her dripping core. "Clothes!" She growled with evident irritation.

" _So_  impatient…" Mulder teased as he pulled up and quickly pulled his shirt over his head.

_"Now!"_  Scully snapped and then grinned as her hands clawed desperately over his broad tanned chest.

"I thought  _I_  was in charge?" Mulder chuckled as he quickly unfastened and leaned on one hand so he could try to shift and push his pants and boxers down his legs. He swore and fell to the side, kicking his legs twice and then sighing when he was finally freed.

Scully watched him, grinning broadly at his struggle.

When he looked back up at her watching him he laughed lightly and then crawled towards her, "You're so beautiful when you smile…you're beautiful all day, every day…but when you smile your whole face lights up."

" _You_  make me smile…" Scully said softly and then shifted closer when she felt his solid cock line up with her core.

"How do you…" Mulder started to ask.

" _Your_ turn, remember…" Scully pushed up to kiss him.

"Up!" Mulder said roughly.

_"Up?"_  She asked with confusion before Mulder quickly gripped her hips and lifted her  _up_  against the wall above the headboard. Scully gasped and then groaned when he immediately thrust forward on his knees and ploughed into her hot tight core.  _"Oh, yeah…that's good…"_

_"Mmmmmmm…"_  Mulder groaned against her mouth before moving down to attack her throat with his lips and teeth as he drove hard and deep inside her.

Scully held on tightly her nails gripping onto his waist and hand combing possessively into his hair, "Good… _oh, fuck_ …so good…perfect…" she gasped against his temple as their sweat blended and combined on their skin.

"There?" Mulder asked, clearly close to the edge.

_"Want...my breasts…"_  Scully hissed as her head dropped back against the wall and she bared her throat to him.

Mulder's hand immediately shot up to her breast gripping it securely, her taut nipple fitting perfect between two of his fingers as he massaged firmly.

Scully groaned loudly as her climax hit hard,  _"Fuck…God…so good…love you…"_

Pounding her mercilessly into the wall Mulder growled into the crook of Scully's neck as he emptied into her more powerfully than he believed possible. Within seconds his legs began to buckle ungracefully and they both slipped down the wall and fell sideways onto the bed in a pile of hot skin, sweat and breathless kisses.

After a couple of minutes, Scully lay bonelessly over Mulder's torso, her legs resting between his and her fingers tracing patterns through his light chest hair.

"You know I've always been a big fan of sex, but I didn't know it could be  _this_  good…" Mulder said peacefully as the fingers of one hand slowly traced her ass and hip.

Scully smiled and kissed his chest, "You don't have to humour me, Mulder, I know we're good."

Mulder chuckled and leaned to kiss the top of her head, "You're all I've wanted for  _so_  long…" he paused for a second and then decided to be bluntly honest, "...the most powerful orgasms of my life have been  _thinking_  about you…and they  _all_ pale into insignificance compared to being  _inside_ you."

"You're good for my ego, Mulder," Scully said softly trying not to betray the relief she felt at his words, reflecting her silent fears that she wouldn't be enough for him.

As if he'd heard her thoughts Mulder added, "I meant what I said, Scully, you're  _everything_  to me."

Scully bit her lip and nodded, "No one has ever made me feel this way, Mulder...so  _loved."_

Mulder kissed down her temple and hairline sleepily and smiled, " _Sleep,_  Scully…I'll still love you in the morning."

"Every morning," she smiled peacefully and closed her eyes.

" _Every_ morning," Mulder confirmed.

* * *

By 5 pm the next evening Mulder was pulling up in a small car park next to a large hanger. He looked over at Scully who was sleeping soundly next to him and reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Waking gently Scully's eyes blinked open, she smiled softly at Mulder and then glanced out of the window at their surroundings.

"We're  _here?_  How did you find the place?" Scully said with sleepy surprise.

Mulder shrugged and looked around, "You gave me pretty good directions and it's well signposted."

Scully nodded and looked over at the entrance. She reached out, slid her hand into Mulder's and squeezed tightly, "The last time I was here…"

The fingers of his free hand moved to cup her face tenderly and he nodded, "I know, but no more anxiety about what might have been. We're here, we're together, and we're the lucky ones…remember?"

Scully smiled and nodded, then moved her head to gently kiss his palm.

"You're  _sure_  about this thing?" Mulder asked and nodded at the vehicle they sat in.

Scully nodded again, "I know it's taken us a long way, but it was never really  _ours._  It's served its purpose and I don't want us burdened with this… _physical_  memory."

Mulder let out a long breath and smiled, he knew Scully was right. It was time to start moving on. They'd cleared out most of their crap at the last stop and decided it was best to put this little road trip behind them. The vehicle was nearly new and looked to be unregistered…so a perfect gift for an old 'friend'.

"Ready?" Mulder asked and then Scully sighed and turned to reach for her door handle.

She walked towards the doorway feeling strangely nervous, and not really being able to pinpoint why.

Walking through the door she looked over at the reception desk and all the feelings she had felt in that first visit came flooding back. Tears sprang to her eyes and she glanced back to see Mulder taking their bags out of the 4x4 and striding towards her.

Turning back Scully walked toward the desk and heard the unforgettable sound of a familiar voice.

"Sorry darlin', we're closed a few days…after the incident and all…our pilots are…" Doreen paused and double took. Then she gasped loudly and stood to run around the desk as their visitor came closer. " _DANA?_  My dear Lord! I  _never_  even…!"

Scully smiled widely as Doreen rushed out and practically lifted her off the floor in an enthusiastic and surprisingly tight embrace.

"Jeff said he left you in D.C.! What happened? How did you get back here?" Doreen paused. "Your…man…is he…?" She finished awkwardly.

Just at that second, Mulder pushed through the door carrying both of their bags and two large coats. " _Her_ man has been left to carry everything, not that he's complaining…" He smirked at Scully and then smiled warmly at the lady who was staring at him with an expression he was pretty sure he reserved for alien encounters. "Fox Mulder," Mulder said holding out his hand, "I assume you must be Doreen?"

Doreen was speechless for a second and then smiled at Scully with genuine shock. "You  _actually_  did it?"

Scully shrugged and smiled at Mulder, "I'm pretty stubborn when I set my mind on something."

"And  _damn_  did you set your mind on  _this_  man!" Doreen laughed still shaking her head in wonder. "This has got to be the first good news I've heard in days. Look at you two…she flies straight across country to find her man, and here she is…here you  _both_  are! How did you get back?"

Mulder nodded out at the 4x4, "Took turns driving…it was given to Scully by one of your clients, but I'm sure they think it's long gone – so if you want it, it's all yours."

Doreen looked out at the vehicle, "You don't…?"

"Memories…good and bad, the good ones will stay with us but the bad ones are better left in the past," Scully explained with a smile.

Reaching into her pocket Doreen retrieved a set of keys, "Your brother's, I believe?"

Scully smiled and took the keys, "Thanks, for looking after it…and for everything…without you, I don't know how…" Tears choked up Scully's voice and Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and bent to kiss her temple.

"My superhero…" Mulder said softly.

Doreen looked at the couple kindly and shook her head, "And you're telling me this man couldn't see how much you love him?"

Scully looked up at Mulder and smiled, "We were blind for a long time, Doreen. Blind to each other's feelings, even blind to our own at times…but we won't make that mistake again, you can be sure of that."

Mulder nodded and kissed her hair gently, "The love of my life came into the path of a natural disaster to save me…and in spite of everything I've never felt so lucky, or so happy in all my life."

Doreen smiled and was about to reply when she heard a door bang in the back, knowing there was only one other person left in the building she shouted back loudly, "Buddy, you are not going to BELIEVE what's just landed on our doorstep!"

A voice shouted through from out of sight and Scully looked back at Mulder excitedly.

"If it ain't a bag of gold I don't even wanna know. I just want outta here, I need sleep and…" His voice trailed off at the sight that met him as he walked through the door behind the desk.  _"Dear God in heaven!"_  Jeff froze and stared in shock.

"Jeff, I…well I guess I just wanted to let you know we're okay…and say thank you, of course…" Scully said with a smile.

"When I first heard that some pilot had dropped Scully off in the path of an impending tsunami I wanted to punch your lights out," Mulder added with a smile. "But I understand that you did all you could and I know what a force of nature my partner can be…without you, we wouldn't be here...and after everything, we're  _so_ grateful for that."

Jeff felt the air return to his lungs for what felt like the first time in days, relieved in the knowledge that the sight of this young woman running away from his plane wouldn't feature in his nightmares for years to come.

"Dana," He said softly and walked around to shake both Mulder and Scully's hands, "It's so good to see you, to see you  _both…_ "

Scully smiled and nodded, "I promise now that I've found him I won't be letting him out of my sight for a while."

"Good to hear," Jeff said with a genuine warmth that even surprised Doreen.

"So…your family…" Doreen asked, breaking the tension a little.

"They know we're okay, we called them from the road…they aren't expecting us until tomorrow though so we're going to surprise them a little," Scully confirmed.

"And your family is…?" Doreen started to ask Mulder.

"Scully  _is_ my family," Mulder confirmed affectionately, "I lost my mother a few months back and she was the last of the Mulder clan... _for now."_

Squeezing his hand Scully shook her head and added, "Mulder _is_  my family too, and my family are his. My mom is already insisting that he call her 'mom'."

Doreen nodded, she was starting to understand the bond these two shared and, in turn, she understood the risks this young woman had so willingly taken.

* * *

Half an hour later and Scully waved back at Jeff, who stood watching on from the hanger doorway; then she hugged Doreen again before getting into her brother's 4x4 next to Mulder.

"You take care of that man of yours," Doreen said softly.

"I'll take care of  _her,_ " Mulder cut in.

"We'll take care of each other," Scully corrected and slid her hand onto his thigh.

"That sounds  _perfect,_ " Doreen agreed. "Stay in touch now, let us know if you guys move out of the area, and what you end up doing…"

"We will," Scully promised and smiled tearfully at her friend, "and thank you again. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you what your help meant to me…"

Doreen nodded and glanced at Mulder, "I can see it all written on your faces, darlin', the love you share…that's worth moving a few mountains for."

Scully bit her lip and nodded.

Mulder smiled sincerely at Doreen and then put Bill's vehicle into gear and pulled away.

 


	9. Time to Breathe

It wasn't part of their original plan, but on the way to her brother's Mulder and Scully stopped off and checked into a nearby hotel.

"You're sure you don't want to stay with family?" Mulder said as they dropped there little bags onto the floor and looked around their suite.

Scully sat on the end of the bed and tugged him down to sit next to her. "We can go back first thing, before breakfast if that's what mom wants, but I'm not letting you sleep on a sofa while I take the fold out in the den. There's not enough room for all of us."

"I could stay here if it's easier…?" Mulder suggested amiably, secretly willing her to say no.

Scully laughed, "Say it again like you mean it," she teased and nudged his side.

"If you'd be happier, I'd…" Mulder tried again genuinely before Scully cut him off.

"I'll be happier sleeping next to you, Mulder. I'm not ready to be away from you yet, and as for being with family, I'll be with you and you  _are_  part of my family…" She lifted her legs to hook over one of his and leaned against his shoulder, "…I can't wait to make you an  _official_  Scully," she teased and ran her hand over his knee.

Mulder chuckled and then was quiet for a while, "You know, I'm not sure why that's meant to sound funny…but actually, I  _like_  that idea!"

Scully looked up at him with a lopsided grin.

"Just think about it, if you became a Mulder it would just be us…" Mulder said sadly.

Scully slipped her hand under the back of his shirt and rested her palm on the warm skin of his lower back, "I don't know about you, but I love when it's just us…and I might  _like_  to be a Mulder."

"It doesn't have to be one or the other…or  _both_ …" Mulder laughed, "…I just…as long as I'm with you I'll be happy, the paperwork…that can all wait."

Scully nodded, kissed the side of his neck and then swung her legs back to the floor. She stood and held her hand out before pulling him to his feet, "You'll always be Mulder to me… _my_  Mulder."

Mulder smiled and leaned to kiss her lips a couple of times, "And you'll always be  _my_ Scully."

"Are you ready to face the Scully hordes?" Scully asked and bit her lip, he hadn't said as much but she could tell he was unsure.

He shrugged and took her hand, "We've faced down monsters together. I think I can face the Scully's…even if they do hate me for once again threatening your life."

Scully sighed, "They know it was  _my_  choice, they tried to stop me…but nothing on this planet could have stood in my way of getting to you on that day. We're safe now, for us, it's over…so many people weren't that lucky."

Mulder nodded sadly, "I know."

* * *

Scully slipped her hand into Mulder's as they walked towards the door.

"How many again?" Mulder asked quietly.

Scully chuckled, "Six…including the children, one of which is a baby so I doubt you need to worry about her if you're planning your response to an ambush."

Mulder let out a long breath and nodded.

"My mom loves you…" Scully reasoned.

"Your _brother_  hates me…" Mulder rejoined.

"Only one of them," Scully pointed out, "…you haven't even met Charlie yet."

"I bet he'll hate me too," Mulder added, sounding more than a little petulant.

"But  _I l_ ove you…and you just have to make it through the next couple of hours and then I'm going to take you back to  _our_  hotel room and give you a special treat to say thank you," Scully smiled cheekily and lifted her hand to knock the door.

"L-like a lollipop?" Mulder asked, trying to sound smooth but failing completely when his voice caught.

 _"_ _Mmmmm…"_ Scully hummed, then looked up at him and licked her bottom lip, "… _just_  like a lollipop."

Mulder groaned and rolled his eyes, before turning quickly towards the door as it opened.

* * *

The door swung open and Mulder came face to face with a boy who looked to be about seven years old.

The child smiled warmly up at Scully and immediately leapt up to grip onto her arm, "Auntie Dana! You went without saying goodbye! Did you go to pick up your friend? Is  _this_ your friend?"

He remained hanging off his aunt's arm and then turned to Mulder, "Are you Auntie Dana's friend? Are you her  _boyfriend?_  I heard grandma say that you  _love_ Auntie Dana.  _Do_  you love Auntie Dana? If you love Auntie Dana, why are you not married? Like my mommy and daddy..."

He looked back at Scully, "Where did you go anyway? Is it true what Daddy said, that you live here now?"

Scully smiled broadly when she looked up at Mulder and saw his jaw hanging open.

"That's a lot of questions, Matty…I think you broke my friend…" Scully said teasingly as they all stepped inside the door, "…and part of Mulder's job is to ask people questions!"

Matt grinned at Mulder, "You think I'm good at questions…Mr Mulder?"

Mulder's eyebrows raised and he smiled at Scully and then looked back at Matt, "I think that you might be the most impressive question asker that I've  _ever_ met…"

Scully smiled warmly at Mulder and Matt looked like he was about to burst with pride.

"Can I give you one little bit of advice though? As a  _professional_  question asker…" Mulder asked and dropped down to Matt's eye-level.

Matt looked excited and nodded, "Yes  _please,_  Mr Mulder!"

"If you've got a lot of  _really_  good questions to ask someone…and you really do have some  _great_  questions…" Matt nodded enthusiastically encouraging Mulder to go on, "…you might want to pause every now and then, just to let the other person answer some of those  _very_  good questions."

Matt's eyes widened a little and he smiled at the extremely good advice. Then he thought for a second and took a deep breath, "Mr Mulder, are you going to marry my Auntie Dana?" As soon as the words came out of Matt's mouth he closed his lips in a tight line, making it clear that he was carefully waiting for an answer.

Mulder smiled up at Scully and then looked back at Matt and nodded, " _Yes,_  Matt. I love your Auntie Dana very much and as soon as we're settled here and everything has calmed down I am  _definitely_  going to marry your Auntie Dana."

Matt smiled up at Scully and then back at Mulder, "So you'll be my  _Uncle_  Mulder? Do I call you Uncle Mulder now…or do I have to wait?"

Scully smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Matt's neck from behind before leaning to kiss the top of his head, " _Uncle Mulder_  is fine, Matty. Mulder is family now."

Standing up straight Mulder automatically stepped closer to Scully when he heard people walking through.

"Who was at the door, Matt?" Bill asked as he and Tara walk through and then stopped in shock.

 _"Oh my God!_  Dana! You're early!" Tara cried and rushed around Matt to hug her sister-in-law tightly.

"God, Dana it's good to see you kid…" Bill said warmly and followed Tara to hug his sister; he glanced at Mulder on the way by and gave him a tight smile.

They all heard Margaret rushing through when she heard the noise, "Dana, sweetheart, it's so good to see you!"

Mulder watched the reunion happily from the side and then was startled when Margaret wrapped herself around him tightly.

"Fox…you look good…you aren't hurt…or…?" Margaret pulled back and looked him up and down with obvious concern.

"I'm good, Mrs Scully. Actually, all things considered, I'm  _really_  good…," Mulder smiled at her warmly even though he was genuinely surprised by his welcome; a large part of him had assumed that the roadside phone call had been partly fuelled by relief.

"Fox, I asked you to called me mom," Margaret reprimanded softly.

"Uncle Mulder is going to  _marry_ Auntie Dana," Matt cut in and everyone fell into shocked silence, "…is that why he has to call you his mom now?"

Margaret smiled broadly at Matt, then Mulder and Scully, "I think your  _new_  Uncle Mulder has been part of Auntie Dana's family for a long time…but now he's going to be part of your family too." She rushed to hug Scully again, "You're really getting married?"

Scully smiled at Mulder and then nodded, "New life,  _new start."_

Mulder suddenly noticed a man leaning against the back wall watching him with an indistinguishable expression on his face.

As soon as Mulder saw him the man pushed off the wall and walked towards Scully with a bright smile, "Hey sis, it's so good to see you."

"You too, baby brother…" Scully replied and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

Charlie smiled at his sister as he pulled back and then looked at Mulder with a slight frown. "I was watching you, trying to get my head around the man my sister would clearly step out in front of traffic for…"

Mulder went to speak but Charlie shook his head.

"You know what I saw?" Charlie asked.

Mulder shrugged and glanced down at Scully uncomfortably.

"I saw the way my sister looks at you, when she smiles at you her whole face lights up…you know, I've never seen Dana look at  _anyone_  like that."

"I  _am_ here, Charlie…and yes, I do look at Mulder differently, I love him. Just to make my position clear; you and Bill can either get used to having one more brother...or come to terms with having one  _less_  sister!"

 _"_ _Dana!"_  Margaret reprimanded her sharply.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I won't let them make Mulder jump through hoops for their approval. You all know that I love you, but  _our_ relationship is my priority now, and Mulder is a non-negotiable part of my life."

"Scully,  _please…"_  Mulder said softly, completely taken aback by her defensive outburst.

Her hand slipped into his, "I _really_  am sorry," she repeated again to her family and then smiled at Matt softly before continuing, "…but I almost lost him and I need you  _all_  to understand where I stand."

Bill chuckled and all eyes turned to him, "Dana, when we stood in my living room a few days ago and watched you make the choice to risk your life to go after him we all processed and accepted the fact that the two of you have a bond that none of us will ever truly understand. And if you've come to this house tonight with the impression that  _any_ of us would expect to be able to come between the pair of you I am more than a little offended at your perception of our intelligence…let alone our love for you."

Scully's mouth opened and closed a couple of times; her brother had completely taken the wind out of her sails.

All of the adults, except Mulder and Scully, burst out laughing.

Matt grinned up at Mulder, "You thought people would be sad to see you, Uncle Mulder?"

Mulder shook his head, "No, Matt. I guess I just worried that you would all be so happy to see your Auntie Dana that I might be in the way."

Matt nodded thoughtfully, "When mommy had Samantha I was worried that they would love her more…or that when she came home they wouldn't have time for me, but do you know what my Daddy told me?"

Mulder shrugged and shook his head, trying to process Matt's question and his sister's name simultaneously.

"He told me that when families get bigger the new person brings  _extra_  love with them. My mommy and daddy wouldn't love me any less…they would just love my sister as well, and there would even be  _extra_ for me…and I do love my sister, even though she can be  _very_  noisy. So you don't need to worry, Uncle Mulder, it's always good to have more…more people,  _more love…"_

Scully's eyes looked suspiciously moist when Mulder glanced up at her, then he knelt down next to Matt again, "You know I had a baby sister called Samantha as well, I used to call her Sammy."

"I like that…Sammy," Matt smiled up at his mom. "Will I get to meet your sister, Uncle Mulder?"

Mulder shook his head, "My sister went to heaven a long time ago."

Matt's eyes widened, "Oh no…were you  _very_ sad?"

"I  _was_  sad for a very long time," Mulder said honestly, knowing hiding these things from children was not healthy.

"Are you  _still_ sad?" Matt asked.

"No…I think about her sometimes though; she was very funny, she loved to dance and play games…" Mulder said with a warm smile.

Matt nodded, "She does sound like fun, but I'm glad that you aren't sad anymore, Uncle Mulder."

"I am too, but I was very lucky…I met your Auntie Dana and she made me smile again," Mulder looked up at Scully just as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Auntie Dana can be  _very_  funny," Matt agreed genuinely, "she pulls funny faces and she sounds  _really_  funny when she sings."

"I know she does, but I'll let you in on a secret…I kinda like it…" Mulder agreed conspiratorially.

The family had stood around watching Mulder and Matt's exchange, they had all been surprised to varying degrees by how easily Mulder related to Matt…all except Scully, who knew Mulder was secretly the sweetest man she had ever known.

Matt looked up at Bill, "Daddy, I like Uncle Mulder…can we  _keep_  him?"

Everyone laughed, and relief seemed to flow through the group.

Bill pretended to think, then he looked at Mulder and raised his eyebrows, "Let's see…what special skills are you going to bring to this family?"

Mulder shrugged but played along amiably, "I think I'd make a pretty good basketball coach…" he suggested and smiled back at Matt who looked  _thrilled._

Bill laughed and looked over at Charlie, who nodded with exaggerated enthusiasm - it had become clear to Mulder that they were now play-acting for Matt's amusement.

"Well," Bill announced formally," then following an initial application from our sister, and then supporting statements from our mother  _and_  my son…I guess the honour falls to me to  _preliminarily_ welcome you into the Scully clan."

Mulder grinned and stood to shake Bill and Charlie's hands before accepting a hug from Margaret.

"So, how do I get bumped up from preliminary?" Mulder asked as he put his arm around Scully and rested his hand on her hip.

" _That_ comes with the paperwork," Charlie teased.

"Now we've all jumped down off our high horses how about we go through to the living room and properly catch up?" Bill suggested.

Everyone nodded and moved towards the door, as they walked through Bill looked back at Mulder with concern, "Hey, have you guys had food? How about we order some pizza?"

Mulder smiled, "That sounds great, man,  _thanks."_

* * *

"Well, that went okay…all things considered…" Mulder said with a smile.

Scully rolled her eyes, "I guess I was so busy worrying about you I never stopped to think about my own nerves…I  _did_ overreact a little."

"I like Matt, he's a good kid," Mulder said as he sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"He is…" Scully agreed. "I felt bad about leaving without talking to him, but I didn't know what to say."

"You risked so much, Scully," Mulder said sadly.

"A risk I was more than willing to make when faced with the  _bigger_  risk of losing you," Scully confirmed. "I wasn't been self-sacrificing, my choice was completely self-serving."

Mulder chuckled at her, "How do you figure that?"

Scully toed off her shoes and then walked to straddle his lap, " _This_ body…" she slipped her hands under his shirt and smiled happily, "…it's  _mine_ …it's the most precious thing I own…and a body like this would be a  _criminal_ thing to waste."

A deep laugh bubbled up from Mulder's chest, "What am  _I?_  A piece of meat?" His eyes scanned her body and he licked his lips when he saw Scully's nipples taut against her shirt.

" _My_ piece of meat," Scully confirmed, "and you know what they say,  _finders keepers."_

Mulder slipped his hands around her waist to hold her tightly on his lap, "Fine by me," he kissed her lightly. "You didn't tell me that Bill and Tara had called their daughter Samantha."

Scully shrugged and looked down towards their laps, "I guess I didn't…well, we don't talk about my family much and I didn't think it would be worth going out of my way to tell you…I'm mean…"

"Hey…" Mulder tipped her head up and met her eyes, "…you don't need to worry about me."

"And what if I  _choose_  to worry about you?" Scully asked with a smile.

"I'm good, Scully. My sister died a long time ago…we  _both_  know that know. That fact will always be with me, but I meant what I said to Matt, you brought _love_ back into my life. I'm not sure I was ready for you when we met, but you changed me,  _you_  made me better, stronger…and you somehow gave me the strength to become the man I am today. A man who is finally ready to accept that I  _deserve_  you and that I have the power to make you happy."

"And what about you?" Scully asked sadly.

"Me?" Mulder asked with evident confusion.

"I saw you with Matt today, you'd be a wonderful father…" Scully started and Mulder halted her words with a chaste kiss.

"Do I like kids? Yes. In an ideal world would I want a child of my own? Sure." Scully sighed and Mulder quickly pulled her closer, "But do I  _need_  children to feel happy and fulfilled?  _Absolutely not."_

"But, Mulder…" Scully protested.

"I only need you, Scully.  _You_ make me happy… _you_ make me fulfilled. There are a million different possibilities for our future, and some of them might even involve children…" Scully opened her mouth and Mulder shook his head. "If it would make you happy I will walk down any road you want to try; IVF, surrogacy, fostering, adoption…I just want  _you_ to be happy…but I need you to know that whatever road we choose I'm just happy to be with you."

Scully could see the truth in his words and nodded tearfully.

"You know what  _would_ make me happy?" Mulder asked softly as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"Getting naked?" Scully teased with amusement as she started to pull back a little in order to remove their clothes.

"Well, yes…you being naked will _always_  be my happy place, Scully…" he laughed and then shook his head, "...but seriously, I have capital from my mother and father's estates lying untouched in bank accounts. I've been thinking some of that money could be invested in a beachside property. Somewhere with a veranda, and space for a  _huge_ sofa where we can lie together in the evening and I can introduce you to the wonderful charms of low budget sci-fi."

"A home," Scully replied happily.

 _"_ _Together,"_  Mulder confirmed and leaned to rest his head on her shoulder, his face nuzzling against her neck.

"We could find one with a master bedroom that looks out over the sea," Scully whispered wistfully as his lips glided gently along her collarbone.

"And on weekends we could lie in bed, you in my arms as we watch the sea washing up on the sand," Mulder continued.

"It sounds like heaven," Scully sighed happily.

"Heaven is something unattainable within our lifetime…a home together,  _that's_  a vision of our future," Mulder reminded her softly.

"It's not fair for you to spend that sort of money," Scully started to protest.

" _Everything_  I have is yours...do you know how amazing it will be for me to share my life with  _you,_ " Mulder whispered, running his hand up and down her back.

"If someone had told me a few months ago that I would end the year living with you on the west-coast, that you would be my lover, my fiancé…and that we would be talking about house hunting…" Scully mused contently, "…I would have thought they were crazy."

Mulder smiled and slipped his hand down the back of her jeans, his middle finger slipped gently between Scully's ass cheeks and then he leaned in to slowly kiss her. "I want to _taste_  you every day for the rest of my life."

Scully gasped against his lips and then smiled, "That may not be practical, Mulder, but I  _love_  the way you think."

"To hell with practical, I've been wanting to kiss you from day one…and ever since the first time I was close enough to breathe in your scent I've dreamed about the way you would taste." Mulder licked up the side of her throat and groaned, "You taste like you were  _made_  for me."

* * *

The next morning Mulder lay with his head resting gently on Scully's shoulder and his fingers trailing over her breasts and stomach.

"I mean, we're  _still_ FBI agents…" Mulder said softly as he considered Scully's query about their futures.

Scully nodded, "We should report in somewhere, I mean there's going to be some leniency with all that's happened – but we might be able to help."

"Especially with your medical skills," Mulder pointed out.

" _People_  respond well to you, Mulder…after all that's happened I think the FBI will also be in need of some support staff," Scully said gently and leaned to kiss his temple.

"So we'll call the local office this morning and see what the situation is?" Mulder suggested.

"Good idea, but I want to start looking for a place to live as well," Scully said quickly.

"So soon?" Mulder asked with obvious surprise.

"There will be a lot of people heading west at the moment, Mulder, and every night that we stay in a hotel will be eating away at our money," Scully pointed out.

"Always the sensible one," Mulder smiled, "… _our money_ , I absolutely love the sound of that."

"I don't mean to sound presumptuous," Scully said with humour in her voice.

Mulder chuckled and turned to kiss her chest just above her breast, "Presume away," he teased and then lowered his voice to a whisper, "I'll let you in on a secret… _I'm a sure thing!"_

Scully giggled and rolled to face him, both of the heads falling to lie on the same pillow, "Have I mentioned this morning that I love you?"

Mulder looked up at the ceiling and pretended to think for a second, then looked back and raised his eyebrow in mock shock, "You know, I don't believe that you have…I might complain to your mother when I see her about your  _awful_ manners."

Scully grinned and leaned in to kiss him. "Well I do," she said with a smile, "even when I couldn't find a way to tell you…I think I've  _always_  loved you…"

"I loved you when you came to my apartment on Christmas Eve last year to give me your gift. Did you know how much I longed to see you? How lonely Christmas was for me without you?" Mulder asked softly.

Scully shook her head, "All I could think was that I didn't want to leave, but my family were waiting and I couldn't think of an excuse to stay."

"You never needed an excuse to stay with me, Scully," Mulder said sadly.

"I think maybe I knew that, but often it felt like I did…" Scully sighed, then she met his eyes again and smiled, "I loved you when you called me to the park to teach me how to play baseball."

"You were good," Mulder said and wiggled a little closer, resting his hand on her hip.

"Two brothers and a childhood as a navy brat, did you really think I'd  _never_  hit a ball?" Scully laughed and pulled him an inch closer.

Mulder smiled and looked shocked, "But  _you_  said…"

Scully rolled her eyes, "That wasn't a lesson I was about to risk missing out on."

Laughing happily Mulder thought back and then nodded, "I loved you when you sang to me that night in the woods."

Scully rolled her eyes, "Now I _know_  you're lying!"

Mulder chuckled, "I meant what I said to Matt, I  _love_  your voice. I mean, sure you're no Whitney Houston, but your voice means everything to me…and I loved the fact that you cared enough to try…that you were letting me in."

" _Still_ no sleeping bags though," Scully remembered happily.

"To my crushing disappointment," Mulder agreed.

Scully was silent for a second, wondering whether to potentially bring down the mood, but then continued, "I loved you when you fought Modell in that hospital room…you fought  _so_  hard. You brought that gun to your own head terrifyingly easily…but you  _willed_  yourself to give me time."

"If I'd shot you I might as well have been killing myself anyway, you were all I had…my  _only_  friend. Modell knew what he was doing," Mulder said sadly and cupped her cheek with his palm.

"He underestimated you," Scully said with a sad smile.

"He underestimated what  _you_  meant to me," Mulder corrected. "A lot of people have done that, they used us as pawns in their game…but I don't think they ever really appreciated just how far we would go for each other. When you were threatened nothing was off the table, there is nothing more dangerous than a desperate man with nothing else to lose."

Scully took in a deep breath and nodded, "Or a desperate woman when something is standing between her and the man she loves."

Mulder nodded sadly, then after a second he smiled, "I loved you when we were stood in the hallway outside my apartment...before you were taken from me…after you threatened to leave…"

She nodded, "Me too…God, I  _wanted_  you that day…I could feel this…"

 _"_ _Pull?"_ Mulder continued softly, "…like a magnet pulling me toward your lips, I've never wanted to kiss anyone more in my whole life."

"I thought I'd imagined it…when we got back everything had changed…I guess I thought my choice to stay was enough for you," Scully closed her eyes sadly.

Mulder leaned and kissed her lips, "I'd been so close,  _minutes_ from losing you for good. I'd already asked so much of you and I just couldn't find the words to ask for more. Your choice to stay with me...I suppose at the time that  _did_  feel like enough...to be honest, at the time, that felt like  _everything."_

Scully nodded, "One kiss and…"

Groaning a little Mulder covered her mouth with his fingers, "Don't say it, I'm regretting my cowardice enough already."

Scully laughed under his hand and flicked her tongue out to lick his palm.

" _One_  kiss and I would have been yours, Mulder. I  _am_  yours," Scully grinned broadly as her partner took his hand away and then lifted her leg up over his waist.

Mulder groaned and reached down to grip his cock and direct himself smoothly into her open core.  _"Oh, fuck…that feels amazing…"_  He growled against her throat as he drove in and out slowly.

"I hope you're taking your vitamins," Scully gasped out breathlessly, "…it's going to be a long time before I don't need you at  _least_ once a day."

He grinned against her neck and then grazed his teeth over her skin, leaving satisfying pink trails in his wake. "Anywhere, anytime…" he confirmed and then gripped her ass firmly as he rolled and brought Scully on top.

Scully smiled down and then moved to brace her knees either side of his waist before slowly beginning to roll her hips against him.

 _"_ _Oh damn…"_ Mulder growled, "… _that's good!_ "

"You fill me so deeply, you feel… _so good_ …" Scully rocked back and brought her hands up to her breasts massaging them firmly.

Groaning at the sight Mulder reached up and pulled her hands away, "Let me…fuck, your breasts are... _perfect_ …"

" _Your hands feel…hot…hard…so good…"_  Scully felt her core clench, "…going to come…" She warned and then gasped when Mulder rolled them both and ended up on top just as her orgasm peaked.  _"Oh, God…yeah…"_

Mulder pulled up one leg to his waist, gripped her ass and then ploughed with long hard strokes that kept her orgasm flowing. "So sexy…" Mulder grunted as he felt himself begin to fill her again.

* * *

Minutes later Scully lay with her head on Mulder's chest and one leg splayed lazily over his waist. "We're  _so_  good."

"Scully, we're  _world champions_ …" Mulder retorted contently.

"Ten-minute snuggle and then get up?" Scully suggested trying to wiggle closer into his side.

Mulder shook his head and leaned to kiss her temple and his arms banded around her waist, "Twenty-minute snuggle and then a shower…"

Scully smiled softly and after a couple of minutes added, "You know, I've never actually  _had_  shower sex."

* * *

After an hour-long 'snuggle' and a forty-five-minute shower, that included shower sex, Mulder and Scully called the local San Diego office and were given directions to a meeting place were agents from across the country were being registered and given instructions.

They called Scully's family to let them know what they were doing and then started the drive off to the other side of town. When they were almost there Mulder coughed nervously from the passenger seat and Scully glanced over.

"You okay?" She asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I just…" Mulder looked out of the window and let out a long sigh.

"Mulder, what is it?" Scully encouraged gently.

"I'm not saying I'm not more than happy to help with the aftermath of this thing…I am…I  _want_  to…" Mulder edged awkwardly.

"Mulder?" Scully encouraged.

"This 'new life' of ours?"

Scully pulled a face, unsure why Mulder had emphasised 'new life' like that. "What about our  _new life?"_

"In your head, I mean…as you see it…I mean, we've talked about a house…by the sea…and a new start…just you and me…and your family I guess…well  _our_ family eventually…or now even…I just…"

Scully had never seen or heard Mulder ramble incoherently like this and reached out to place her hand on his lower arm.

"Mulder?" She asked softly.

"Do you see the FBI in your future? I mean, long-term…is that where you want to be…?" Mulder asked cautiously.

Scully was surprised; she hadn't even considered that this could be where this conversation was going. "You want to  _quit_  the FBI?"

Mulder shook his head, "No…I mean… _maybe_ …" he sighed, "…I'm not saying I'm sure about anything…I'm just suggesting that we think about our options, put everything on the table. I know I want to work with you, I know I  _need_ to be with you…can we maybe just consider all of our options before blindly returning to any part of our previous lives?"

Scully smiled as she turned into the federal building parking lot. She parked up and then turned to smile at Mulder, "I like that idea, we share the same priorities on this subject as well…so let's take some time after this all dies down."

Letting out a long breath Mulder smiled contently and then reached to squeeze Scully's hand, "Let's go G-Woman."

* * *

To say the chances were unlikely was an overstatement, they were in fact so unlikely that Mulder and Scully hadn't even considered the possibility until they walked through a side door and heard a familiar voice issuing orders from the back of the room.

"Get these tables cleared! We don't know what the hell is happening out there right now but we know this shit-storm isn't dying down for at least a few weeks so we need to be organised and methodical, let's not allow this place to descend into some post-apocalyptic administrational  _nightmare!"_

"Well, at least  _someone_ has their priorities in order…" Mulder said with humour in his voice as they both walked up from behind the Assistant Director.

Skinner spun around with an expression so comically shocked that he wouldn't have looked out of place in an Animaniacs cartoon.

 _"_ _Jesus fucking Christ!"_  Skinner gasped loudly and looked between Mulder and Scully with his jaw hanging open.

The whole room of agents went quiet and looked over at the noise, they watched their previously gruff and irritable AIC reach out and pull two strangers into tight embraces before pulling back and looking at them again in shock. A couple of agents smiled warmly, everyone had a story and it seemed this AD was no exception.

Skinner looked up awkwardly at the room full of agents. "Back to work!" He barked, but this time with a small smile and completely without rancour.

A quiet murmuring broke out around the room as the agents went back to work, a few eyes occasionally looking back up in their direction.

"What the hell happened? ?" Skinner asked Mulder urgently. "The last time I saw you, you were piling me onto a transport plane out of D.C., and when I didn't hear from you again I just  _assumed…_ " His voice trailed off and he glanced at Scully.

"Well..." Mulder paused and shrugged, "…I guess long story short,  _Scully_  came for me."

Skinner looked completely confused, "Scully, I thought you were here in San Diego? As soon as I was set up I intended to call you…but, to be honest, I couldn't…I mean, I didn't…"

Mulder and Scully both read between the lines, their boss had put of contacting Scully because he didn't know how to face her.

"I  _was_  here in San Diego when the news broke…but when I realised what was happening I managed to get a flight back east on a private jet. I tracked Mulder down on campus not long after you left and we drove across country. We arrived here yesterday evening."

Scully told the story like it was a simple everyday occurrence and Skinner looked at her in complete astonishment. "You flew back to D.C? To  _find_ Agent Mulder?"

"Sir…when she walked through that door in the med room the bottom fell out of my world," Mulder recounted with more stable clarity now that he knew that they were both safe. "I didn't think that it was possible to be so simultaneously thrilled and horrified to see the love of my life."

Skinner smiled softly and looked at them both with genuine wonder, "The love of your…?" he started to clarify.

"I had sat watching the reports in San Diego," Scully cut in to explain further, "…and my first and only thought was of Mulder. I felt physically  _sick_ …and then he called and said that agents without family were being drafted to help with the evacuation…" she shuddered a little and then smiled softly when she felt Mulder's hand slip into hers.

Skinner glanced down at their joined hands.

"I…" Scully took a breath and then reminded herself that she was recounting past events, they were together now, and they were safe. "I remember thinking, 'but  _you_  do have a family, Mulder,  _you_  are my family', and in that second I knew I had no choice."

"So you just got on a plane and went out to get him? Into an on-coming  _tsunami?"_  Skinner clarified with a wondrous smile.

"Well, yes. I didn't feel that I had a choice…" Scully shrugged matter-of-factly. "Besides, Mulder came to the Antarctic, I went to D.C…it's what we do…"

"For the people we love," Skinner completed.

 _"_ _Exactly,"_  Mulder confirmed.

Skinner was quiet for a few seconds, processing the news and then looked up, "So you've been travelling all this time? You won't have heard from them?"

 _"Them?"_  Mulder looked confused and shook his head.

"The Gunmen, they haven't been in touch with you yet?" Skinner clarified.

"The Gunmen?" Scully gasped and squeezed Mulder's hand. "You mean they  _weren't_  in D.C.?"

Skinner laughed and nodded, "They were…and they  _still_  are!"

Mulder and Scully were completely confused.

"They're in an underground bunker, they contacted me last night trying to find some information about you…they said you both had dropped off the radar and were struggling to locate you. I'm afraid I told them that I assumed you were dead, Mulder."

Mulder nodded, "Understandable after where I was the last time you saw me, I would be if not for Scully."

"You two are really? I mean, you're…" Skinner tried to process clumsily.

"We're together, we're going to be together now…with or without federal approval," Scully confirmed happily, "...we've wasted enough time already."

"This has  _finally_  put our priorities in order," Mulder continued, "I've spent too many years letting my own fears get in the way of what I want and need."

Skinner smiled at Scully and then looked back at Mulder, "And I assume  _that_ would be Dana Scully?"

"You would assume correctly, everything else can be worked out as we go along," Mulder nodded and traced her hand gently with his thumb. After a beat, he added, "So the Gunmen  _are…?"_

"Safely underground until the water recedes I'm afraid. They are perfectly safe, they have food and all the hygiene necessities…we all agreed that the safety risks of attempting to get them out would outweigh the inconvenience of their temporary internment," Skinner explained.

Mulder smiled, "Let's face it, they don't get out much anyway, how much of an inconvenience can it  _really_  be?"

Mulder, Scully and Skinner all smiled at each other warmly – taking a moment to be grateful for how lucky they are.

"So I assume you're here to work?" Skinner asked.

"You bet. I do have one request though," Mulder asked quietly and Skinner nodded. "The last few days have been pretty rough…and I would be grateful if you placed Scully and me on a task working together, I'm not sure I'm ready to…"

Skinner held up his hand, impressed with his agent's openness but not needing him to go on. "How about I put you to work here to begin with? You can help me get this station into working order, oversee the day to day organisation…and Agent Scully will be on hand if any agents or civilians turn up with injuries. I have to be honest, it would be good to be working with friends again."

Mulder and Scully both nodded gratefully.

"Where are you guys staying?" Skinner asked.

"In a hotel near my brother's place," Scully replied. "Although with your permission I'd like to start work tomorrow…we need to look for somewhere a little more permanent to live and…"

"So you plan to stay in the area? And live  _together?"_ Skinner asked.

Mulder nodded, "That is the one thing we're  _sure_  about, the rest we'll sort out with time."

"Well, how about you start tomorrow afternoon at about 15:00, that is when I come on shift so I can show you the ropes…I'm sure you could use the time," Skinner suggested.

"That sounds perfect, Sir, we don't even have much in the way of clothes – Mulder barely has more then what he is standing up in," Scully said gratefully.

"It's good to see you, agents, it suddenly feels like things are  _finally_  looking up," Skinner said warmly, feeling like he could breathe freely again for the first time in days.

 


	10. Homewarming

A little over a week later and Scully sat at a desk in her temporary office and signed off what felt like about two-hundred reports.

"SAC Scully…" a young agent walked over to her while distractedly reading some papers and then walked into her desk.

Scully laughed as the agent jumped back and then looked at her with embarrassment as he rubbed his leg and swore under his breath.

Eventually, he looked back up with a slightly flushed expression, "I'm so sorry SAC Scully, I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

Scully smiled and held up her hand, "It's  _fine,_ agent...and please when we're in the office you can just call me Scully."

Agent Wilson smiled and nodded at his boss, "Of course… _Scully._  Where is SAC Mulder?"

Scully shrugged, "He and the AD went into town to try and sort out the power cuts at the school, they're due back anytime now. Was there anything I can help with?"

Wilson shook his head, "I just needed him to sign off on some of these reports; it can wait…"

"Give them to me, he won't mind…" Scully held out her hand.

Wilson was a new transfer and looked a little concerned, "SAC Mulder specifically asked me to wait and give them to him, I don't want to…"

Scully smiled patiently, "Mulder won't mind, you know I'm his partner, right? Or a  _was_  before all this…"

The agent looked surprised, he'd rarely seen the two senior agents in the office together since he started and hadn't had much time to get to know anyone. He pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded, "Well, I guess," he smiled uneasily, "…I didn't mean to…its just office politics and all…and I'd hate to get off on the wrong foot with a senior agent."

Scully smiled understandingly and took the paperwork. She started scanning them quickly and signing where necessary before stacking them all on a pile with her own.

"You know Agent Mulder pretty well then?" Wilson asked.

Scully looked up, surprised to see the agent still standing there. "You could say that…" She answered slowly. "Actually Mulder and I are…"

Wilson cut in, "It's just I studied some of Agent Mulder's work in the academy…his leaps of reason, the way his mind works…he really is a fascinating man. He went to school in England, didn't he?"

Scully smiled broadly, she was in the presence of the lesser-spotted  _Mulder-fan._

"I mean,  _Oxford_ …that's pretty impressive…and his work on the Monte Propps case…you know he was younger than me at the time and single-handedly came in and solved the case..." Wilson rambled. "I couldn't believe it when I got here and found out I'd be working under him. I mean, I've hardly even spoken to him really but… If you guys were partners you must know him pretty well? Were you partners for long? Is he as amazing in real life as he seems on paper? What is  _your_ background?" He pushed his glasses up again, "If you're SAC Mulder's partner  _you_  must be pretty impressive yourself…" he stumbled over his words and then smiled shyly, "…I mean your background must be pretty…impressive."

Scully sat back in her chair and grinned broadly at the awkward young agent she had hardly even noticed arrive in their office, it was so rare to meet someone with this level of respect for Mulder, so she took to him immediately. She also couldn't help but compare his rambling line of questioning to her nephew.

"I'm actually a medical doctor, specialising in forensic pathology," Scully told him and then added, "…and, full disclosure, Agent Mulder is  _also_  my fiancé."

"Oh…" Wilson smiled, "…now you must think I'm a complete geek."

Scully shook her head, "I'm always more than happy to meet someone who has as much respect for Mulder's gifts as I do. He's a remarkable man, it's one of the  _many_  reasons I fell in love with him."

"I'm going to need to see that list," Mulder said warmly as he walked in through the side door. He glanced around the room and seeing that Agent Wilson was the only other person present, and Scully was clearly opening up to him, he leaned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "I  _missed_  you today…" he added and Scully smiled up at him happily.

Mulder looked up at Wilson and raised his eyebrows, "So what's this? Are you coming on to my girl, Wilson?"

The younger agent looked horrified and stepped back, " _No!_  I mean, goodness… _no_ …I was just asking SAC Scully where you were and we got talking and…"

Mulder laughed and held up his hands, "Hey, don't worry…I was only kidding with you. For some reason, that I will be eternally grateful for, this lady loves me.. _._ I have absolutely  _no_  reason to be jealous."

Scully smiled up at him and nodded, "It turns out Wilson is a bit of a fan," she explained.

"So I  _do_ need to be worried?" Mulder asked and then smiled at Wilson to make it clear that he was kidding.

"Wilson studied some of  _your_ cases at the academy, Mulder. I was thinking it would be nice if you took some time to go over your old cases…maybe build on some of the black and white detail," Scully suggested.

Mulder was genuinely surprised and looked over at Wilson, "You didn't say anything."

Wilson shrugged clearly embarrassed that Scully had been so open. "I wouldn't expect you to go to any trouble, Sir. I mean, I couldn't resist asking what you are like when SAC Scully said that you used to be partners…but I had no idea that you were…that… God, I'm  _so_  embarrassed now."

Scully smiled at Wilson, he must be about thirty years old but was obviously a desk jockey and not built for social situations. "I'll let you into a secret if you promise not to let it get around…" she said to the agent conspiratorially.

The agent glanced at Mulder and then shrugged self-consciously.

"My fiancé does have a  _truly_  beautiful mind," she smiled up at Mulder lovingly and then looked back at Wilson, "…but, underneath that cerebral exterior, he's also a pretty  _good_  man. We've all been busy over the last few days, but you might not be posted here for long, and if you're interested in his work you should make the most of the opportunity to learn from him. Life is too short to be hesitant."

"Just a  _pretty_ good man?" Mulder asked teasingly as he perched on the side of Scully's desk.

"Well,  _I_  think you're wonderful…but then I'm really biased," Scully smiled up at him, her hand coming to rest casually on his thigh.

Mulder was about to reply when the phone on Scully's desk started to ring. He looked in the direction of the tone and started to pick up papers looking for the receiver. "You know this might be easier if you kept your desk a little tidier," he teased.

Scully glared at him as she found the phone and quickly covered the speaker, "This is all  _your_  shit, Mulder!" She hissed with a smile and then winked before turning her attention to the phone. "SAC Scully…yes this is she…yes…no that's perfect…yes…today…?" she looked at the time, "…that's in less than half-an-hour! …Yes…yes…no…of course…no, we'll be there. And  _thank you!"_

Mulder raised his eyebrows as she hung up. Scully carefully stood and calmly pulled on her jacket.  _"Well?"_  Her partner asked.

"Oh…nothing…" Scully teased with a smile and then bit her lip.

"Scully _, tell me!"_  Mulder asked with excited exasperation. This was obviously  _BIG._

"Well…" Scully paused for effect, "…we happen to be the brand new owners of our  _dream house!"_

Mulder gasped, "The one on the beach?"

Scully nodded and grinned.

"With the pool?" Mulder confirmed and received another nod, "... _and_ the BBQ?"

Scully couldn't resist any longer and wrapped her arms around his neck.  _"It's ours!"_  She smiled and kissed him happily. "But if we want to get in before the weekend we need to get the keys by five."

Mulder looked at the time, "It's twenty-five to!" He rushed to pick up his bag and threw in some papers.  _"Skinner!"_  He bellowed loudly.

Wilson watched his previously daunting AD look out of his office and was surprised to see him smile warmly at his lead agents.

"You  _called,_  Mulder?" Skinner raised his eyebrows.

"Skinner, we've got to go early…Scully just received a call to say we got that house but if we don't go and get the keys now we won't be able to get in until  _Monday."_  Mulder zipped up his bag as Scully turned off his computer.

" _Go!_ If you need any help or any extra time after the weekend just give me a call," Skinner said quickly and ushered them towards the door.

"You can come by Sunday?" Scully asked.

"You're sure?" Skinner checked.

"An impromptu housewarming, just  _family_ and close friends…it will be motivating," Scully encouraged him.

Skinner smiled, "Sounds  _perfect_ …you call if you need anything,  _anything at all."_

They both nodded gratefully and rushed to the door.

Wilson and Skinner stood watching the door the agents had just rushed out of.

"Your all… _friends_ …then?" Wilson confirmed needlessly, already feeling less cautious around the Assistant Director.

"I was there AD in D.C. before…you know…" Skinner said with a gracious smile.

"They're quite _something_  aren't they?" Wilson said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Skinner nodded, "They sure are…did you hear how they got here?"

Wilson shook his head.

Walking over to a cabinet in the corner Skinner pulled out a bottle of Jameson's and two glasses, he nodded towards Scully's chair and sat down in Mulder's. Pouring them each a glass he handed one to Wilson, once he'd seen the junior agent sit he smiled and began the story. "Well, Agent Scully has family over here in San Diego. The week before the news came out she had taken a weeks vacation to visit with family…"

* * *

Scully opened the side door widely and propped it open with her hands as two large men carried through a genuinely massive couch and walked with it towards the fireplace as directed.

'Justin', as he had introduced himself, pushed the furniture into place. "Looks  _good…_ " He said with a smooth smile.

Scully looked at the couch and nodded, only to look up and find the delivery guys leering at  _her._  She smiled thinly and then reached into her pocket to get a tip.

"All alone?" Justin asked.

Scully shook her head, "My fiancé has gone into town to get some things for the kitchen, we only moved in last night so the cupboards are a little sparse."

Justin nodded, "So he went looking for kitchen supplies and left you at home to wait for us? If you need a _real_  man you just have to…"

Shoving a single note into his hand Scully directed them irritably towards the door, "Firstly, I happen to be an FBI Agent and more than capable of looking after myself. Secondly, I assure you that my lover is  _all_ the man I need. And finally, maybe if you actually knew your way around a kitchen you wouldn't need to be sniffing around your clients."

Justin opened his mouth, clearly about to make a smart comment, when Scully smoothly closed the door in his face.

Her phone rang, Scully looked at the screen and answered with a smile, "Hey, sexy!"

She could hear the smile in Mulder's voice when he replied, "Hey you, has the sofa arrived?"

Scully rolled her eyes, "Sofa arrived. Delivery man tried to hit on me. Delivery men  _left._  Why are men such jerks? _"_

"I assume you're not including me in that generalisation?" Mulder asked.

Scully laughed, " _Including_  you…sometimes…but I love you, so you can stay."

Mulder laughed and then seriously asked, "You okay? He didn't  _really_  try anything?"

Scully smiled and sat down on their new sofa, the plastic squeaked under her jeans and she wiggled around a little. "I'm  _fine,_  Mulder. I told him that you were shopping for kitchen stuff and he made some crack about me needing a  _real_  man…I told him I was already more than satisfied with the  _big stud_  that I had and kicked his ass to the curb."

Mulder laughed, "Damn, I'm one lucky guy."

"You sure are," Scully agreed with mock seriousness and then started pulling on the plastic as she sat.

"So, the reason I was calling…" Mulder said humour still laced in his voice, "I was thinking as tonight as our first proper night in our new home…"

"What about  _last_  night?" Scully asked.

"I'm not going to count falling off your brother's camp bed trying to have sex in front of a crap makeshift fire.  _Tonight_  we have real firewood, a real couch and a _real_  bed. I'm going to cook you dinner and then we're going to sit by the fire and drink wine…"

"I'm going to unpack the homemade blanket mom gave us. I'll pull all the plastic off this huge couch and then tonight I want to get naked and make love at least twice…with the glass doors open so we can smell  _and_  feel the sea…" Scully looked out at the sea and smiled softly, already feeling herself getting wet for him.

Mulder groaned, "Scully, I'm in the middle of a food market – can you  _not?"_

"Getting ready for me, Mulder?" Scully teased. "Because I can feel myself getting ready for you…"

" _Jesus,_  Scully…" Mulder hissed and Scully felt a little guilty when she could hear the tension in his voice. "You're going to get me arrested!"

Scully laughed and sat up, "I'm sorry…I'll let you go. You'll be home soon?"

Mulder didn't answer for a second; she could hear him taking a couple of long breaths. Finally, she heard him cough and when his voice returned his whisper was laced with amusement, "You're evil, Scully. You almost made me cum in the meat section!"

Scully hummed, "Oh…I  _love_  your meat section...

Silence followed and then Mulder's voice quietly muttered, "I will be home in twenty-minutes," and the phone went dead.

Scully had stared at the phone for a full minute when Mulder hung up, briefly worried that he was genuinely annoyed with her and then laughing when she realised that the day her partner gets annoyed with her for turning him on it will be a cold day in hell.

* * *

About thirty-five minutes later Scully was sorting out the books in their office when she suddenly found herself grabbed from behind. A strong arm she immediately recognised as Mulder's wrapped around her waist and then tugged her powerfully towards the desk.

Pushing her down on her front Scully squealed when Mulder quickly tugged her skirt around her waist, pulled down her panties and kicked her legs apart.

"Oh fuck…you make me  _so_  hot…" Mulder growled into her ear and then he sucked on the lobe hungrily.

Scully felt heat flow through her body and groaned, "God, Muldddddeeeeer…."

"Need you," He murmured desperately into her ear and thrust his solid cock against her ass, "…fuck, I don't know how I even drove home."

Scully's eyes rolled and she gripped the desk firmly, "Take it, take me…you're so hot like this…take it…"

Mulder quickly unzipped, pulled out his cock and then buried himself inside her in one sharp thrust, " _Oh yeah…_ oh fuck, Scully…I'm sorry, I just…"

"Fuck me, Mulder. Take me  _hard_ …fuck…I'm ready for you…need you… _hard_ …" Scully gasped and shoved her ass back towards him. He suddenly took a shuddered breath and pulled back, Scully gasped, "No, Mulder…!"

He turned her around and she looked up to find him smiling down at her, no sooner had she readjusted Scully suddenly felt Mulder pull her close again and simultaneously thrust his cock into her core and his tongue in her mouth.

"Oh, God…Scully…I  _really_  fucking love you…" Mulder muttered against her mouth as he ploughed smoothly into her.

Scully grinned and hooked her leg around his thighs, "Harder…" she gasped breathlessly into his mouth.

"Just needed to… _see you…"_  he smiled and sucked her tongue hungrily.

She pushed her hand inside the back of his pants as her orgasm hit and squeezed his ass firmly.

" _Oh yeeeeeaaaaaahhhh…"_  Mulder groaned and emptied deep inside her.

After catching their breath Scully giggled lightly against his shoulder and then ran her teeth over his neck, "So…did you at least pick up some dinner?"

Mulder smiled and breathlessly kissed her temple, "I did. Steak…I figured we could use the protein."

"They do say women have their sexual peak in their 30s…but I think it's  _all_  you…" Scully teased. "We're hardly kids anymore, Mulder, but at least we still have the energy."

"We were just kids when we fell in love, so I guess we have a lot of wasted time to catch up on…" Mulder reasoned and Scully nodded a little sadly. Then she remembered something, "Oh, Skinner called earlier…said that he was bringing a 'special guest' tomorrow, any idea?"

Mulder shook his head and then carefully pulled back and started to lovingly rearrange Scully's clothing. "A  _special_  guest? No idea…surely it can't be a  _date?"_

Scully laughed, "I hardly heard of him dating in D.C. and that would be fast work by  _anyone's_ standards."

He kissed Scully softly before zipping up his pants and straightening his shirt. "I'm not sure we're really in a position to judge Skinner on his dating prowess, how many dates have we been on since we've known each other?"

Scully nodded, "One or two…" she conceded. "Although that was  _all_  on you…the first one ended thanks to an SOS call – and the second was quite  _literally_  an X-File."

"Hey, you can be flip if you want, I threw up at least four times after your second dating adventure…" Mulder joked, but the joke fell flat.

"Mulder…I…" Scully started slowly.

"It's _fine,_  Scully," he tried to brush it off with a sad smile. "You were right, not everything is about me."

Scully sighed, "No not everything..." she bit her lip and then continued, "…but I think  _that_  was…at least a little…"

"Scully, I…" Mulder started to say and then stopped when he saw a tear slip down her face. He walked over quickly and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Oh God, Scully, I'm sorry, the  _last_  thing I wanted to do was upset you."

She shook her head against his shoulder and sniffed, " _You_  didn't…not really…that wasn't an easy time. I already suspected I was ill, a suspect on a previous case had said something to me…and…"

"You didn't tell me!" Mulder pulled back and looked at her urgently.

"I didn't know what to say,  _'Gee Mulder, this guy suggested I might have cancer and I've decided I'm going to do some tests'?_  It sounded crazy, even in my own head…and  _I_  was used to listening to your theories!" She smiled at him and Mulder returned her smile warmly. "But in spite of that I  _needed_  you, and in some ways we never seemed closer…but in a million painful ways we had never seemed so far apart. I knew I loved you…but I couldn't…or maybe I wasn't  _ready_  to admit that."

"So you went to him…" Mulder said sadly.

"I fell  _into_  him, I didn't want him…but for some reason, at that moment, he was what I needed," Scully shook her head and then corrected herself, "No… _you_ were what I needed, but he was what I got."

Mulder nodded, "I guess I get that…when you were gone, the first time, I had a one night stand…she wasn't what I needed, but that felt like what I deserved."

Scully sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't be worrying about our lost time, Mulder. Considering how  _truly_  hopeless we both are we should concentrate on celebrating the fact that we're here at all!"

He laughed, "I adore you, you know that right? I think you could add up what I've felt for every woman I've  _ever_  been with and the sum of those feelings would be a drop in the ocean compared to what you mean to me. I  _never_  want you to doubt that again."

"God, I wish I'd known that when Diana was around…now  _she_ made me want to bring up  _my_  lunch!" Scully rolled her eyes and then remembering the way she had died stopped and apologised. "I'm sorry, I know in the end she was your friend and…"

Mulder shook his head, "I don't know what I was thinking…I did, think about it…"

Scully looked surprised.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have gone through with it, but Diana sometimes seemed like the  _easy_  option. I knew I loved you, but I also thought I didn't have a chance. I'd become irritated with myself, I was blinded by the fact that I'd fallen for this  _unattainable_ woman and terrified that if I had to watch you fall in love with someone else my jealousy and bitterness would destroy what we had. There were times I thought being with Diana might have…"

"I couldn't have endured that…I think  _that c_ ould have driven us apart," Scully said tearfully and Mulder combed his hand into her hair and pulled her cheek to his chest.

"I love you  _so_  much. All the mistakes we  _almost_  made, all the times we unintentionally hurt each other, they're behind us now. We're here, we're together, and I sure ass hell am never letting you go…" Mulder said firmly and held Scully close.

After a few minutes, Scully pulled back and sniffed, she smiled up at him through watery eyes, "I'm sorry…that time in our lives was…"

"It's _over,"_  Mulder said and took her hand with a happy and determined smile.

Scully nodded,  _"Over."_  She leaned up to kiss him lightly and then slid to her feet. "I need a shower…"

Mulder grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "Shall I…?"

_"No!"_  Scully said abruptly and way too quickly, then looked back at him and smiled as she left the room. "We have work to do, I don't want to be still at this at ten tonight."

Mulder rolled his eyes and nodded.

She stopped and leaned on the doorway, "Can you set up the stuff in the kitchen? Maybe empty out the bags of clothes we picked up for you last night? The wardrobes arrived just after you left so they can be unloaded…and I have three cases of stuff that Bill dropped off, I left them in our bedroom as well…if you get around to it."

"Can I do your cases first? Is there lingerie in there?" Mulder's eyes lit up.

Scully laughed and turned towards the stairs, "It's a good job I love you."

Mulder walked through to have a look at their new couch. He briefly thought of his old beat up leather couch which was probably lying underwater in D.C…he remembered lonely nights watching TV, moments of trauma and heartache…then he remembered evenings sat with Scully; drinking beer, eating pizza and arguing over paperwork and movies. Yeah, he smiled, it sure as hell  _was_  a good job that she loves him.

* * *

Later that night, Mulder stood balancing precariously on a dinning room chair attaching an outside light over the BBQ.

Scully walked through and sighed, "Mulder a  _asked_  you to wait…"

"It's almost done…" Mulder said impatiently and then swore when he caught his finger.

"And if you'd fell while I was inside?" Scully said with irritation as she walked quickly over.

"Well, I could  _still_ fall with you here," Mulder retorted smartly as she reached his side.

Scully tensed her jaw and then tutted loudly, "But I would have been  _here_ …"

"To  _catch_  me? Scully, I'd probably break every bone in your body," Mulder teased and smiled down at her in a way that completely broke the building tension.

Scully grinned, "Well...I'd break your fall."

"Aw, baby…you'd be my crash mat?" Mulder said laughing softly as he jumped down to her side.

"I'd do  _anything_  for you, you know that," Scully teased and reached to pinch his ass.

Mulder smiled lovingly and pulled her into his arms, "Hell, I  _know_ that."

"You finished?" Scully asked and looked around from her snug spot in Mulder's arms.

"Done," Mulder said proudly.

"A housewarming BBQ on the beach… _perfect…_ " Scully hummed happily.

Mulder nodded, "So, have you finished?"

"Mmmmm," Scully nodded. "Salads and potatoes are done, I've left you to do the steak because…'big boys playtime'."

Mulder smiled, "There's nothing like grilling a good steak"

"So food, and then…?"

" _Then_ we will pretend to be grown-ups; pour two glasses of wine, go sit on the couch to watch an extremely worthy Oscar-winning movie…"

"…Which  _we_  will see about half an hour of before you get handsy and I lose track of what's happening…?" Scully finished with a smirk.

Mulder grinned, kissed her forehead and then headed towards the kitchen on a mission. As he stepped through the door he called back happily, "At this rate  _you_  are going to be activities coordinator  _every damn night!"_

* * *

"I'm going to let you in on a secret," Mulder whispered only forty-five minutes into their film, "…I don't even care where Miss Daisy is going."

She wiggled on his lap and sighed. They were both lying on their couch with their feet up, Scully lying between Mulder's legs, his hand resting on her belly.

"Watch the movie, Mulder," Scully said with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"It's a good movie, I like it…" Mulder said thoughtfully as his hand trailed up her torso his fingers starting to play with the lace at the v of her camisole.

"It's a  _classic,_ " Scully said as she felt her nipples tighten and her breath catch.

"Yeah, it is…" Mulder agreed, his voice already sounding rough. "But you know I think Morgan would understand, I mean… _look at you_ …he's a man of the world, he gets it…"

Scully bit her lip as one of Mulder's fingers brushed a taut nipple and then flicked lightly.

"In fact," Mulder continued softly, "I'm not sure I'll ever need movies or TV again…I mean, what's the point? What could  _possibly_  be worth watching when I could be watching you?"

Scully laughed, "So you're saying that we're  _never_ going to see the end of a movie again?" She flipped over to face him and smiled broadly.

Mulder ponder the thought, "I do like movies, and I can see the potential that one day I might be able to sit with you in my arms long enough to watch a  _whole_ one…" he bit his lip and then leaned forward to capture her plump lower lip between his teeth then give it a gentle suck, "…but we're talking a  _long_ while."

"What if I want to watch it?" Scully asked, the direction of her hands belying any desire to watch the film.

" _You_  can watch…" Mulder smiled graciously, "…maybe I could play with you a little while I wait?"

Scully licked her lips and scanned his face hungrily, "You think I could passively sit watching a movie while you just…?"

"I was thinking I'd really like to  _taste_  you again..." Mulder suggested calmly and Scully groaned.

" _Fuuuuuckkkkkk,"_ She rolled back and pulled her skinny top off, her breast swaying free, "…turn it off, I can't do this with them watching…"

Mulder looked up at the TV and grinned at Morgan Freeman and Jessica Tandy, "They might like to watch…"

" _Off!"_ Scully growled and began to tug at his sweats.

Mulder gasped, unsure if Scully was still referring to the TV or his pants – but quickly sat up, flicked off the TV and bucked up to push down his sweatpants.

Scully moved back to pull them off his feet, stood to yank down her yoga pants and then quickly crawled up his body. "Oh fuck, it blows my mind how much you turn me on…" she growled and Mulder dropped his head back as Scully's mouth descended over his cock and her tongue began rolling around the tip as she bobbed up and down and sucked steadily.

"Oh, Jesus…I can't believe  _this_  is my life now…" Mulder groaned and looked up to see Scully smiling up at him with her eyes as she devoured him enthusiastically. "God, do you know how many…times I came…imagining your sexy little pout sucking my cock?"

Scully dipped and sucked twice before letting him loose with a wet pop and sliding up towards her mouth, "The thought of you…in that apartment…" her wet soft mouth melded with his lazily, her tongue sliding against his lightly as she spoke, "…stroking your cock and thinking of me. God, your _so_ sexy…"

Mulder smiled against her mouth, tasting himself on her lips and trapping her legs between his thighs as he thrust up against her hot wet core.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you, Scully," he said with quiet reverence, "…your body, your mind, your humour, your  _beautiful_  face…combine that with the fact that no one in my life has ever shown me the love that you gave me. I loved  _you_  without question," he cupped her face and kissed the end of her nose gently, his other hand slowly gliding down to grip her waist, "…but that you loved me in return…that you need me as much as I need you,  _that_  is the greatest miracle this universe will ever reveal to me."

Scully's eyes welled up and tears fell down her cheeks as she lifted and slowly lowered herself onto him.

"I'm never going to get used to this feeling,  _this_  is heaven on earth…" Scully smiled and kissed him as she started a slow and steady roll against him.

" _You_  are heaven," Mulder smiled up at her happily as he lifted his hand to comb her hair off the side of her face and then stretch up to kiss her lips.

* * *

When Scully walked through from the bathroom in a dark green bikini and matching floral wrap Mulder's knees buckled and he dropped to sit on the end of the bed.

"Scully, you're breath-taking…" He looked her up and down and then held out his hand to beckon her closer.

She smiled a little awkwardly and bit her lips as she walked over. "Mulder, you're biased…" She said as she took his hand and then moved to sit sideways on his lap.

"I am  _so_  biased…but this is also a completely objective opinion, you're stunning," Mulder smiled and brushed his lips lightly along her jaw.

"You can't have an objectively biased opinion," she laughed.

"I can, you're  _beautiful_...find one man who disagrees and I'll kick his ass," Mulder teased and pulled her close as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, Mulder, this is _all_  for you," Scully tilted her neck a little as Mulder returned to kissing her neck.

"I'm not sure if you mean this outfit or you, but I'll take it…I'll take  _all_  of you," He paused and then smiled against her neck, "…and with that in mind, can I take it  _off?"_

Scully laughed and quickly stood up, suddenly aware how easy it would be for him to convince her if she stayed that close.

"They're going to be here in less than ten-minutes, Mulder. I'm still recovering from the embarrassment of Charlie walking in to find me perched up on the kitchen counter!" She flushed a little an walked over to pull a towel out for both herself and Mulder.

"We were fully dressed!" Mulder protested with a smile.

"That was luck not judgement, a few minutes later and we'd we paying for Charlie's counselling sessions," Scully laughed and threw a towel at Mulder's head.

He caught it in the air, "He's a grown ass man, Scully, I think he  _knows_  we have sex…" he grinned and then pulled off his shirt, pants and boxers before walking over to a chest and digging out a pair of board shorts. "…Lots and  _lots_  of sex," he added, waggling his eyebrows as he pulled his shorts over his slightly erect cock.

Scully took a deep breath, scanned his body and then licked her lips, "I have to be careful around you sometimes, your body alone can lead me to careless decision making…" she stepped closer and just as it looked like she was about to kiss him Mulder felt her palm playfully slap his ass. "Besides, he may be a 'grown ass man' but he'll always be  _my_  little brother."

Mulder smiled at her as she walked to the bedroom door, then she glanced back at the last minute, "Baby, can you look out our sunglasses before you come down? The pair we bought for you should be in the bag next to the dresser…"

He nodded dumbly and watched her saunter away, clearly teasing him with a little wiggle of her ass. She'd called him her  _baby..._ like it was the most natural thing in the world…and suddenly his whole life seemed  _perfect._

* * *

When Mulder arrived at the bottom of the stairs (wearing two pairs of sunglasses on his head) he heard a knock at the door and walked through to answer it.

Matt ran passed Mulder excitedly and straight towards the sea view he could see at the back of the room, "Hi Uncle Mulder, bye Uncle Mulder!" He called back as he disappeared through the nearest door.

Bill smirked at Mulder and rolled his eyes, "He's been excited ever since we told him that you and Dana were moving to the beach."

"Will he be okay?" Margaret asked leaning up to kiss Mulder's cheek as she watched her grandson run outside.

"We have a locked gate before the beach and plenty of floats in the pool, but it might be worth someone going through with him…will all be out in a minute," Mulder said reassuringly.

Margaret nodded and walked after Matt.

"Sounds like you planned well," Charlie said as he appeared at the top of the stairs carrying his niece in her carrycot.

"More like I'm marrying the most organised woman I've ever met," Mulder confirmed needlessly. "Although I did  _choose_  the pool toys!"

"A match made in heaven," Tara teased and leaned up to kiss Mulder's cheek as she walked by. She walked into the living area and looked back at her host, "Mulder, it's stunning I can see why you and Dana snapped this place up so quickly."

"It's perfect…Scully said it's better than anything she ever imagined," Mulder agreed as he walked down to join Tara.

"And  _you?"_  She asked with amusement in her voice.

"I could live in a cardboard box with Scully and I'd be happy," Mulder laughed but then looked contently around the bright room, "…but it is pretty perfect."

Tara smiled warmly at Mulder, "Something tells me that a big part of what makes this house Dana's dream  _home_  is getting to wake up next to you every morning."

"Hey!" Bill teased as he and Charlie walked down towards them.

Tara laughed and wrapped her arm around her husband as soon as he came close enough, "You know you're  _my_ dream man," she confirmed happily.

* * *

When Scully left the family to answer the door a couple of hours later it took her a second to register what she was seeing.

Walter Skinner, Agent Wilson and…

"Dan? Dan from  _Georgetown?!"_  She gasped breathlessly and instinctively wrapped her arms around the man…in spite of his obvious broken limb.

When she pulled back Dan smiled down at Scully and shrugged, the two had barely met but between his friend's incessant talking about her and her heartbreaking arrival in their temporary med bay he almost felt like he knew her.

"Agent Scully, it's genuinely good to see you again…" Dan said so warmly that Scully felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Dan…please, call me  _Dana._ I'm sorry, I'm a little speechless. How...?" She looked up at Skinner and Wilson, who were both grinning broadly at her apparent shock.

"Well, it seems the decision to draft agents in the east to San Diego and use this as a local base has worked in our favour…" Skinner started to explain.

"Wait…wait…let's get you all inside and you can tell everyone," Scully smiled up at Dan and shook her head in wonder. "I can't tell you what this will mean to Mulder, to see you…" Tears welled in Scully's eyes at the relief she felt knowing that her partner would not be able to hold himself even partially responsible for the death of another friend. He had hidden it well to the rest of the world but Scully knew driving away from Dan had scarred him badly.

"Oh, God…Agent…I mean, Dana…the last thing I wanted to do was upset you…maybe I should have called first…" Dan reached out towards her with concern and glanced back at Skinner.

Scully rushed to shake her head, "Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm not upset, just relieved…"

"Scully, what's...?" Mulder paused in the doorway, his attention automatically focused on Scully. "Oh God, what's wrong?" Without even looking at their guests he rushed to her side and tugged her into his embrace, closing his eyes and kissing the top of her head as he rocked her slowly. "You're upset…" He asked softly.

Skinner, Dan and Wilson watched the couple in silence for a few seconds – slightly overwhelmed by the sight of the tall man cradling this tiny woman in his arms like she was his whole world…and then silently acknowledging that she was.

Even Skinner was a little taken aback, he'd suspected their love for a while, and had known they were together since they met up again…but seeing them like this was… _different._

After several long seconds, Dan spoke up, "I'm afraid it's all my fault, Mulder. I think my arrival took Dana by surprise. I was just apologising for not calling first…but, to be honest, I didn't know what to say. I mean, 'surprise!' sounds awkward and trite…"

Mulder looked up at the sound of Dan's familiar voice and his jaw almost hit the floor. His old friend stood in the doorway, one arm in plaster, several stitches running in a line across his forehead - but otherwise alive and well.

" _Dan?!_  I don't…" Mulder stuttered out in shock. He didn't really want to leave Scully so he tugged her along still curled into his side as he rushed to shake his hand. "How is this even possible? Did you fly out…?" He paused and looked at his arm,  _"What happened?"_

"Let's go through…then Dan can sit down and explain everything…" Scully suggested as she pulled back from Mulder's side and slipped her hand into his.

Mulder smiled and squeezed her hand, "Sounds  _good."_

* * *

The five walked through and found Scully's family scattered around the BBQ and pool in the back. Matt swam to the side as soon as Mulder was near and stretched up his arm, "Lift, Uncle Mulder?" He asked with a grin.

Scully smiled and watched Mulder bend to grip his arm and pull him out of the pool, she was starting to suspect he was doing it on purpose now and Matt confirmed her suspicions when the boy immediately ran around the corner and jumped back into the water.

"Uncle Mulder?" Dan asked with evident surprise in his voice as he sat on a chair near the pool. "I thought you said you had no family?"

Mulder smiled over at Matt as he clambered on a blow-up duck in the centre of the pool, "Matt's Scully's nephew…I guess you could say I've been adopted into the clan."

Dan smiled warmly at the fact his friend was obviously so happy.

"And that's a bit like joining the Navy - once you're in, you're a Scully for life," Bill said walking over from a small table in the corner that had been set up as a temporary bar. "Walter Skinner, right?" Bill said shaking Skinner's hand warmly, "it's good to meet you under strangely happier circumstances."

Skinner nodded, "You too."

"And?" Bill smiled at Dan and Wilson warmly.

"Agent Dan Wilson," Dan said happily and shook Bill's hand, "and this is my kid brother Adam."

" _Wait?!_  You two are brothers?" Mulder asked with understandable shock as he looked between the two.

"Dan?" Charlie asked stirred from the sun lounger that he had been dosing on next to the group. "As in  _Dan_ …from the evacuation centre in D.C.?" He clarified with surprise as he sat up.

Scully smiled at her brother, happy to hear that Mulder had obviously been talking with her family about what had happened.

"No other…" Dan confirmed and then nodded in answer to Mulder's question.

"I am  _so_  confused right now," Scully said laughing softly and sitting down on another sun lounger.

Mulder chuckled at Scully and moved to sit next to her, their sides almost blended together and his hand slipped naturally around her waist and to her hip.

Scully smiled and kissed his upper arm softly before reaching to side her hand into his.

"It's good to see you two so happy together," Dan said affectionately.

Mulder smiled at his friend and nodded, "The love of my life flew in to save my ass from a natural disaster…she's stuck with me now."

The small surrounding crowd chuckled happily and then Charlie stood to go and pour everyone glasses of juice, as he walked away he called back, "We already know Mulder and my sister are nauseatingly in love," he teased gently as he poured, "...but I want to know  _your_  story!"

Dan laughed and nodded his head with thanks when Charlie brought him a drink.

"Well, long story short...Walter here told my brother a story Friday night...a once in a lifetime story about two FBI agents who fell in love, but were too…" he looked over to check where Matt was and then continued, "…chicken-shit to do anything about it…"

Mulder smiled and tightened his hand on Scully's hip.

"...When news of the asteroid hit they were on opposite ends of the country, but knowing that her partner was going to die the woman moved heaven and earth to get to his side…so they ran and the lived…" he smiled at Mulder and Scully, "… _together._ Well, that kind of love is not commonplace, so obviously when Adam heard the story there were far too many similarities to the one I had told him to be a coincidence."

"So you've been here the  _whole_  time?" Scully asked.

"No…I ended up in Los Angeles, with Adam…but then he was posted down here for a couple of weeks and fate stepped up. As soon as he called on Friday evening I started making plans to come down here."

"How did you get out of there?" Mulder asked, still trying to catch up.

"I was hit by a vehicle…" Dan laughed.

Scully's face lit up when she realised what had happened, "So you became a medical emergency and were evacuated out!"

" _Exactly,"_  Dan confirmed. "A drunk driver arrived on campus a couple of hours after you guys left, driving all over the place…I remember he almost hit a group of agents, then careered off to the right towards me. When I came around I was in a helicopter surrounded by medics."

"I can't believe it…" Mulder said shaking his head.

"The ironic thing is the agents he  _missed_  are probably dead," Dan said sadly.

The group shook their heads at the thought.

"Life rarely turns out as you expect it to…" Charlie said softly.

"I couldn't believe it," Adam said adjusting his glasses. "Dan hadn't even mentioned Agent Mulder's name to me…he'd barely talked about what had happened at all…but he  _had_  mentioned this great guy that he'd met and the woman who had turned up out of nowhere to save his life. I told Dan the story AD Skinner had conveyed to me...and Mulder's name…and here he is."

"I'd planned to look you up as soon as things had settled down, but of course tracing people is a practical nightmare right now," Dan rolled his eyes. "I've been feeling much better over the last few days, my headaches have stopped and my head has cleared."

"Are you sure you should have travelled?" Mulder asked with concern.

"The doctors cleared me for travel…and I assured them that one of my new friends is a highly skilled medical doctor," Dan smiled at Scully.

"It really is a small world," Scully smiled happily. "Are you staying down here for a while or do you have to get back to LA?"

"A few days, but I do need to go back for a while…there was a little girl medevac'd out with me, she lost her hand and temporarily lost her sight in an accident on the way to Georgetown. As far as we can tell she lost everyone…she still in the temporary hospital at the moment but I feel some responsibility to the kid. I was the first person who she saw when her sight started to come back."

Scully sighed, "That's awful…how old is she?"

"She doesn't seem sure about a date at the moment, but almost five…she said that her daddy was planning her birthday party. It seems possible by the way she talks that he may have been a single parent."

Bill nodded, "Rushing to save his child…"

Dan shrugged sadly, "I guess."

"You're thinking of adopting her?" Mulder asked.

Dan shook his head, "No…I mean, she's a great kid but she needs more than I have to offer her. I'm single, I work full-time in a dangerous job, I have limited financial security…I guess I just want to make sure she's okay and taken care of properly."

"My brother, always trying to save the world," Adam teased.

Dan laughed, " _One_ kid…I need to know that this one kid is going to be okay and then maybe I can start to move on."

Everyone nodded understandingly.

"So…are we going to eat,  _ever?"_  Scully looked at Mulder with an impatient smile.

Mulder grinned at Scully, "You want me to feed you?"

"I want you to feed all of us, but yes…I am hungry," She admitted.

"Your wish is my command," Mulder said and brushed her lips softly with his before standing and walking towards the BBQ.

"If you two weren't so gorgeous you might be genuinely nauseating," Charlie said with a smirk as he lay back on the sun lounger and closed his eyes.

"I'm thrilled that my happiness brings you such joy, Charlie," Scully said rolling her eyes.

"He's happy for you," Bill said genuinely and draped his arm over his sister's shoulder. "We're  _all_  happy…after everything you've both been through."

"You decided to buy out here?" Dan asked after sipping his drink.

"My family are here and they're Mulder's too now…nothing is set in stone but we're here for now and I do  _love_ this house," Scully explained.

"It's gorgeous, and perfect if you decide to have a family..." Dan observed looking down towards the beach. He felt some people nearby flinch and looked back to see Scully looking a little sad. "Sorry? Did I say something…?"

"No…no…I mean, I'm afraid I can't have children…medical issues and…well anyway…" Scully stumbled through.

"Oh, Dana, I'm so sorry, this really is none of my business…I shouldn't have said anything," Dan apologised genuinely.

Scully shook her head and smiled brightly, "No, it's  _fine_. Mulder and I have both come to terms with it, separately  _and_  together. We would have liked a family, but we have each other and, in the end, that's  _everything._  Sometimes life works out the way it is meant to, even if it can be difficult to understand why."

Dan watched Scully smile adoringly over at his friend, who was already starting the food on the BBQ. He didn't say anything, now wasn't the time…but he couldn't help but feel that these two people had love in abundance and  _more_  than enough to share with a little girl who had  _no-one._

_**THE END** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left scope for a potential sequel, which was inspired by a comment.  
> One day...


End file.
